Ryo Akiyama and the Battle at Hogwarts
by roundround
Summary: This is a story that is written and deleted by someone. I posted it to make myself easier to read since the only form I can find after one-year search is in an outdated website. Will delete after few days. Feel free to pay respect to the author! COMPLETED


_**Ryo Akiyama **_

_**And the Battles at Hogwarts**_

Cross-over Fan Fiction by Hokulani(Alii)

It was a moonlit night on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Nearly all of its pupils had gone to sleep in the castle over the lake that was there school. No one was around to witness what was about to come.

A wind began to blow, a strange wind, for it neither felt cold or warm. It felt like it was blowing out of no direction at all. Suddenly, in the midst empty air, the dimension ripped opened, revealing a hole floating in space. Out of this hole came dark figures. They landed on the earth and scattered into the dark forest. One of these figures ran to a high hill. There he surveyed his new surroundings. He felt strange, as if he was not working well. But he ignored this strange pain.

He howled to the moon, as if saying that he was now the superior. His howl was loud enough to be carried to the castle, where it penetrated the ears of a girl in her dorm, waking her up with a start. Curious about the strange sound, she crept to the window to take a look. She fought back a gasp when she saw the figure on the hill, for it resembled a large black wolf, a wolf with dark purple marking that looked nothing less than sinister.

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley went down to the Great hall for breakfast on Friday. Nerves were high because the next day was the Quidditch battle against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that everyone was anticipating. They sat down by their friend Hermione, who was busy skimming through a book for some extra studying. Their friends, Seamus and Dean were across from them.

"So guys, who you going to be rooting for in this match?" Asked Dean.

"Ravenclaw hand down!" Said Harry, turning red slightly.

Everyone looked at him . They knew that his crush, Cho Chang was on the RavenClaw team, and the answer was a bit obvious.

"Well, I'm rooting for HufflePuff," Said Fred Weasley, who just sat himself down with his brother George. "They got a new seeker, Marya Turley and I heard that she's as fast as a wasp."

"Try letting her race against Harry," Said Ron "That wont be a competition with Harry's Firebolt."

Ginny, Fred, George and Ron's younger sister showed up and sat down next to George.

"Hey Ginny, who are you... Um, what's wrong?" Ron began, but stopped suddenly when he saw her face.

It looked tired and scared, like she was on the run from something.

"Hey Ginny, are you ok?" Asked Fred.

"I don't know," She said in a tired voice.

Hermione looked up from her book "What happened to you?"

"It was last night, I saw something strange." She began.

Everyone had their eyes and ears fixed on her.

"Go on..."

"Well, I was sleeping, but then this loud howl woke me up, I went to the window to see what it was, and I saw it."

"Saw what? Saw what?"

"I don't know, but.. It looked like a huge black wolf, it looked so evil and scary that I couldn't sleep that much after I saw it."

"You sure you weren't dreaming?" asked George, "I know you have terrible nightmares sometimes."

"Don't be stupid George," Said Fred "If it was a nightmare, she would have gone back to sleep, but look at her, it looks as if she stayed up all night!"

As the others began a debate, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other shocked. The description fit someone they knew. Huge black scary wolf-like creature...

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Ron

"Think So," Said Hermione

"I'll write to Sirius to see what this is all about." Harry said.

News about Ginny's sighting spread around the school, but was somehow able to keep itself from the teachers. It turned out that it wasn't just Ginny that saw that "Black Wolf" But other girls in the Gryffindor house clamed to have seen that same thing that night. Harry had sent a letter to his godfather that morning after breakfast and was waiting impatiently for his reply.

"Why would he be here though?" asked Hermione that evening as they were doing their homework by the fire in the Common Room..

"Beats me, unless he wants to see you Harry." said Ron

"If he did, he would have sent me a letter first." Harry said, as he looked out the window.

That night, as Harry was in his bed in his dorm close to dozing off, he heard a furious tapping on the window. He saw it to be his snow white owl Hedwig. She had a note attached to her leg. Harry opened the window to let her in. He took the letter from her and read it by his lantern. It was a reply from Sirius that he had sent to him on Hedwig that morning .

_Dear Harry, _

_That was very curious of you to ask if I was anywhere near the Hogwarts grounds last night. True, I'm not exactly that far from Hogwarts, but I promise you, I have never snuck onto the grounds as my Animagi form in a long time. I don't know what your friend Ginny saw that night, but it wasn't me. _

_Sirius._

Harry, shocked jumped back into bed. True, If it wasn't Sirius that Ginny and the other girls saw, that who or what was it?

**Chapter 2 **

Like the night before, the next day afternoon was placid. Until that is, the same mysterious wind yet again began to blow. Space was ripped opened again, revealing a portal to another Dimension. Emerging from this portal were two figures. A short figure that resembled a dark purple and yellow dinosaur with bat-like wings attached to its arms, and a tall, handsome boy with Cherry brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, gloves, black torn shirt and khaki/green pants with a worn brow kilt. This boys name was Ryo Akiyama.

Ryo looked around him at the sights. A dark and creepy forest was at the back of him, while he was facing a large clearing.

"I don't see anything Ryo, nothing but trees and Grass." Said the little dinosaur creature.

"Now Monodramon, Its been hours since ENICA said the Digimon emerged here, they could be anywhere by now." Said Ryo.

"First of all Ryo, where are we?"

"I don't know Monodramon, I've never actually visited this Dimension before, Perhaps its because this is way outside the Digital realm .And I've visited a lot since I was brought to the Digital World by Milleniummon."

"And there you met me and I brought you to ENIAC." Said Monodramon happily, strolling down memory lane. Ryo sighed

"Yeah, I was lost and had no memory of who I was until you brought me to ENIAC, there they tolled me I had to defeat Milleniummon and they gave me the power to travel between dimensions."

"Eventually you got some of your memory back and defeated Milleniummon, but yet you stayed. Why didn't you go back again Ryo?"

"I keep telling you Monodramon, I just didn't feel the same, after battling Milleniummon across time and space, a lot of time would have passed in my world, and I no longer feel a part of it since I forgot most of it." "Besides, I'm now a real Tamer and I want it to be that way always."

"Yeah," Said Monodramon.

Ryo looked ahead "Well, we wont find any Digimon to destroy if we just stand here." He said.

He began to walk with Monodramon following close behind.

"Strange though, how were they able to cross dimensions? I though only ENIAC, Milleniummon and Parallelmon were able to do that."

"ENIAC said that sometimes a portal can open without reason or cause, and that the Digimon who go through the portal can cause trouble in the world they enter. That's why were here, to try to stop the Digimon before they cause any trouble." Ryo said. Monodramon smiled

"Ryo and Monodramon, defenders of The Digital Realm and all other Dimensions!"

They pair kept walking until they noticed a path that led into the forest. They followed that and came out in a clearing. Ryo looked up to see a wonderful sight. There, perched on a large hill above a glittering lake was a...

"Is that a castle Ryo?" Asked Monodramon . Ryo looked at it more closely.

"It looks more like a deteriorating Ruin to me Monodramon, notice how its falling apart?"

"Oh, your right."

"Hey, it looks like a good place for a Digimon to go hide. Lets go have a look."

"Ok Ryo."

The two began to run up the hill. Suddenly, Ryo stopped. The known memories from his dark past began to play in his head almost automatically, and a pain had attacked his chest. He clutched his head and sank to his knees.

"Ryo, what's wrong?" asked Monodramon.

"I...I don't know!" Said Ryo. "Its almost as if this ruin doesn't want me to come any closer."

"Come to think of it, I'm feeling a bit off myself." Said Monodramon.

"Maybe we should turn back"

Ryo stood up again with great effort.

"It might be an attack a Digimon is using to keep us away. Well, were not going to fall for it," He said. Ryo and Monodramon began to run again to the ruined castle. Every step he took felt like knives on his feet, and the bad memories of Milleniummon circled his brain and made him want to run back. Bun he kept going.

Ryo and Monodramon finally made it to the entrance of the castle. On the door was a big sign that read: _Danger, unstable Ruin, keep out. _Ryo was on the verge of fainting, and so it seemed , was Monodramon, but Ryo still stood. "Well, might as well go in," He said. He slowly made his way to the large doors, every step was a great effort and his eyes were squinted as though trying not to see what was playing in his head. With his remaining strength, he pushed them opened and he and Monodramon stepped thought.

**Chapter 3**

It was so dark that Ryo couldn't see his feet. The only light came from the opened doors.

"Sure is freaky," Ryo said. Monodramon nodded.

Suddenly, Monodramon swished his tail and accidentally closed the doors. Ryo yelled in surprise. Darkness surrounded them for a split second. Then magically, light filtered the castle, revealing a huge entrance Hall. The interior of the Castle didn't at all look like the outside. It looked clean, bright , and still in use because there were some torches blazing with Fire.

"Wow, this is amazing, Its almost like magic." Said Ryo.

He then noticed that the pain had left him and he was able to move with great ease. he laughed happily . Then he saw Monodramon. He still looked extremely sick and was unstable on his legs. He finally collapsed.

"Hey Monodramon, what's wrong?" Said Ryo, picking up his Digimon partner.

"I don't know Ryo, I just feel so weird. My data is starting to hurt."

"Oh poor boy." said Ryo.

Seeing his partner like this, sick without cause really hurt him. In an attempt to make him better, Ryo used his Digivice and swiped some recovery cards, but they seemed to make him worse. Ryo then made up his mind.

"I'll go look around the castle to see If there's anyone to help us ok?" "I'll only leave you for a short time."

"Ok Ryo, but hurry."

Leaving his Digimon Partner by the doors was hard on Ryo, but he did it anyways. He opened another pair of doors to find himself in a Great hallway. Ryo gasped when he saw the ceiling. It was almost as if there was no roof, and the blue sky overhead shone on him. The hall had 4 long tables and one smaller one at the very front. It was magnificent. But as Ryo looked even closer, it was deserted. Not a shred of life was inside.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" He called. There was no answer.

Ryo left the hall and walked up magnificent marble staircases that led to the upper stories. Half way up he called again. Still no answer. It was when he was almost at the top did he hear something. Whispers, they sounded like. And they seemed to come from the paintings. Ryo stepped in front of one that had a picture of a man on it. He stared at it for a few seconds when...

"How did you get in here?"

Ryo jumped back startled, the painting was talking to him!

"What the, how are you talking? and Moving?" Asked Ryo, he was so shocked that he tripped and was on the floor.

"What world are you from Lad? All paintings can move. Why are you so surprised anyways, you should have know." The painting said to him.

"To put it simple, I'm not from this world um, sir, I just need to find someone to help my friend, he's sick." The man peered from his picture frame at Ryo.

"Are you a student here? Your not wearing a uniform."

"No, I'm not a student! I came here under orders and found this broken down ruin. I went inside and my friend became sick, I need to find someone to help him."

"An old ruin you say? Dear God he's a Muggle!" Said the painting shocked.

"Muggle?"

Other paintings around Ryo began to come to life, scaring the skins right off him.

"He must be the first Muggle ever to set foot in Hogwarts." Said a painting of a woman.

"He must be very strong to somehow get past the Muggle repel charms" Said another painting.

"Look, I don't care what I look like to you, all I know is that I'm a Digimon Tamer and my Digimon is sick so I need help!"

"Digimon?"

"I don't want to answer your questions!" Said Ryo, having just about enough.

"I need to find another Human to help me!"

"Well, you came at a bad time," Said the first painting. "The whole castle is down at the stadium watching a Quidditch game."

"Ok, if that's were other humans are, I need to go there. Where's the stadium, I didn't see it before."

"Its right behind the school. Just take that staircase and go through the tapestry of the solar system and you'll find the back entrance, take the path down the hill to get to the stadium."

"Thank you, Thank you." Said Ryo. he did what the painting said and found the trail that led to the stadium.

Ryo looked back at the castle and, to his shock, it was no longer a deteriorating ruin, but a majestic magnificent castle. He then turned ahead and saw the stadium. It sure didn't look like any stadium he'd seen, and it looked miles away. Ryo got there out of breath from running . He entered the stadium and became more surprised than he already was. The Stadium was full of cheering children from the ages of 11 to 17, with the adults on the much higher seats. All of the students seemed to be wearing scholastic type robes and all were supporting Blue/Bronze or Yellow/Black flags and banners. The noise they made was hard on Ryo's ears.

None of them were looking at him or even noticed he had entered the stadium.

At first, he couldn't understand what they were cheering about, since the wide field was empty. But zooming noise above him made him look up. Above him were at least 14 other kids flying on broomsticks as fast as hawks! They were wearing either Blue or Yellow robes and 6 of them seemed to be fighting over a crimson ball. 2 others were guarding the 3 gold posts at the ends of the field while 4 with baseball-like bats were hitting flying black balls at each other. The 2 remaining players were out of the way of everyone and seemed to be looking for something in the air around them.

Ryo was so fascinated that he just stood their and watched them. The game they were playing was brutal, but it was amazing how they could ride so fast on their brooms. Suddenly Ryo hit a conclusion. If they were wearing robes and riding on brooms, then they must be wizards! If they were wizards, then the castle must be a school for them, as the painting had said. When the Blue team brought the crimson ball through one of the 3 hoop poles, Ryo cheered with the side of the stadium that he entered, who were supporting the blue banners. A voice spoke over the noise.

"And there goes another goal for Ravenclaw, making the score 50 to 40. Hufflepuff is close, and there's still no sign of the snitch."

Whatever that voice said didn't make that much sense to Ryo. Watching one of the players, a girl with black hair, Ryo suddenly remembered Monodramon, and that he was sick and was all alone in the castle. He was so busy watching the game that he had forgotten about his Digimon! Cursing himself, he quickly looked around the stadium for a person that he could ask to help him. The only person closest to him was a boy with Black hair and a Red/Gold scarf. He was sitting at the bottom row of seats with his eyes pressed against a pair of binoculars. Ryo threw caution to the wind, and ran towards him.

**Chapter 4**

Harry peered through his ominoculars, utterly furious with himself. He didn't go to sleep last night until very late because of the letter Sirius sent him. He had been wondering about the Black wolf so much that when he woke up that morning, the Quidditch game had already started. By the time he got to the stadium, all the seats at the top were full and he couldn't find Ron and Hermione. So he sat alone at the worst seats in the Stadium, the very bottom ones. He hated it, being in the bottom seats meant that you had to crane your neck so high in order to see the game. But still, he enjoyed the fact that Ravenclaw was winning. If Cho caught the snitch, they would win. He was looking excitedly at Cho, when someone poked him from behind.

"Um, excuse me..."

Harry looked behind him to see a boy with Cherry brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing rough gloves, a long sleeve black shirt with one of the sleeves torn and khaki/green pants with a worn brown kilt. Harry had never seen him before.

"Who are you?" He asked.

" Listen, I need your help, my friend is sick and I don't know what to do with him!" Said the boy in a desperate sort of way.

"Hold on." Said Harry "First tell me who you are."

"I'm Ryo Akiyama, I just got here and my friend became Ill."

"You just got here? From the castle?"

"Yes"

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform? Its freezing!"

"I'm not from this school! I just came here a few minutes ago!"

"Your not from this school? Then were are you from?"

"LISTEN!" Ryo said loudly, grabbing Harry's robe. "My friend is ill, and I don't know what wrong with him, I have to get him better. I need your help and have no time for questions with long answers!"

Harry, shocked, grabbed his wand and was about to hex him when he noticed that he was starting to cry.

"I'm helpless in this world, I need someone to help me!" He said, tears starting to run down his face.

Finally convinced that this was a serious matter, Harry gently pried Ryo's hands away from his robes and put back his wand.

"Ok then, I will help you." He said.

Ryo smiled "Oh thank you , um..."

"Harry, I'm Harry Potter."

Ryo wiped the tears from his face as Harry unbuttoned his school cloak and robe. "First thing first," He said. "To make sure you blend in a bit, you gotta wear a uniform, Take mine." He said handing his robe to Ryo.

"Thanks," Ryo said, as he put it on. Harry put back his cloak over his sweater.

"Lets hope none of the Teachers up there saw you. And take off your gloves and neck Bandana" Harry said.

"Do I really have too?"

"Yes, unless you want the teachers to notice."

Ryo reluctantly removed his gloves. Harry could see some scars on his hands, but he kept quiet.

"Lets go now, before the game is over and the castle is empty." He said . As he and Ryo began to rush out of the stands, the Stadium exploded with cheers.

"And Cho Chang captures the snitch , bringing Ravenclaw victory and the end to the match!"

Said the voice.

"She did it!" Said Harry happily. People began to run to the field to congratulate the winners. Ryo tugged on Harry's cloak.

"C'mon, they'll be going back to the castle."

"Oh right, lets go!" He said, and the two began to tear out of the stadium into the path and towards the castle.

Ryo ripped through the tapestry onto the staircase that lead to the Entrance Hall.

"Ryo, slow down!" Said Harry.

"I cant, I promised Monodramon that I was only going to be gone for a short time!" He said, as he ran up the stairs, with Harry running behind.

Soon they reached the entrance Hall, but there was no sign of Monodramon.

"Oh no!" Said Ryo, he franticly called out the Digimon's name

"Monodramon! Monodramon where are you?"

"What did this Monodramon look like?" Asked Harry, but Ryo didn't listen.

It was then Ryo saw that there was a purple tail protruding from one of the suits of armor. He rushed to it. "Monodramon?"

"Ryo, your back!" said the little Digimon in a hoarse whisper.

He emerged from behind the suit of armor and climbed into Ryo's arms. He looked terrible.

"Oh Monodramon." He said.

"I heard noise so I hid. You were gone a while Ryo." Monodramon sounded like it was a great effort to speak.

"Shh, don't talk buddy, rest." Ryo said.

Only then did Ryo realize that Harry was standing a considerable distance away, his face wired with shock. "A...A talking baby dragon!" He said.

"He is a dragon, but not the kind you'd expect. He's my friend and he needs help!" Said Ryo.

"Um," said Harry, walking up to them.

"I'm not good with dragons. Harry kneeled down and looked closely at Monodramon, who had gone to sleep in Ryo's arms. His face broke into a smile

" Sure is a weird little thing."

"He maybe weird, but he can fight dirty." Said Ryo smiling.

Harry stood up.

"Lets go to the common room, I'll be able to hide you guys there while I think of something."

Ryo carried the heavy sleeping Monodramon as Harry led them down the twisting corridors of the castle. They stopped at the painting of a fat woman with a pink dress, she seemed to be snoozing.

"Summersault" Said Harry.

"Go on ahead." said the dozing woman, as the painting opened, revealing a hole in the wall. Harry climbed into the hole and Ryo handed Monodramon to him as he climbed in. Ryo saw a large room decorated with red wallpaper, with a warm fire and cozy armchairs and tables.

"My dorm is this way" Said Harry, as he handed Monodramon back to Ryo and pointed at the staircase. They climbed to the very top were Harry opened a door to reveal a chamber with five four-poster beds. Harry walked to a bed.

"Put him down here." He said.

Ryo did so, his arms relieved of being freed of the heavy load.

"Is this where you sleep?" he asked .

"Yeah, this is me and my friends room."

"You sure that its ok for me to stay here? What if one of my friends sees me or Monodramon?"

"They wont, don't worry, I'll make sure they wont. Besides, it'll be a while until they return from the stadium." Said Harry.

He removed his cloak and stashed it in his trunk and took out another robe to put on.

"Oh, I forgot to give this back." Said Ryo, unbuttoning the robe he was wearing. "Keep it for now." said Harry. Ryo turned to Monodramon.

"Do you have any idea what's making him sick?" said Ryo sadly.

"Sorry," Said Harry. "What kind of Dragon is he?"

"He's not exactly a real dragon," said Ryo

"Then What is he?" asked Harry, who was leaning on one on one of the posts of the bed.

"Ok, um, Have you ever heard of Computer Data?" Asked Ryo doubtful.

"Why yeah, only not around here, Its been a while since I've seen a computer. They don't allow electronics or anything technologically advanced in this school."

"Ok. Well, Monodramon, and other creatures like him, are actually _made_ of computer Data. There creatures called Digimon who rule over worlds that were created by the old computer data of people. Highly intelligent, and can talk, but they aren't really animals. More like artificial life forms."

Harry looked amazed.

"Actual animals that are made of computer data. Wow, and I thought amazing impossible things can only be done with magic..."

"True, they are amazing, but very powerful and dangerous. Each Digimon has special attack powers and can change into different monsters when they Digivolve, almost like growing up in a matter of seconds." Said Ryo seriously.

"I've been working with them for a long time, my life has changed forever because of them."

"Wait," Said Harry. "Are you anyway related to magic at all or have any magical abilities?" He asked.

"I'm afraid casting spell is impossible for me, I'm no wizard..."Ryo said. Harry was shocked.

"So, so your a _Muggle_! Oh my this is strange! I thought Muggles cant enter the castle."

"Just what the heck is a Muggle?" Ryo asked.

"Just opposite of what I said. A Muggle is someone with no magic powers or any ties to magic. In other words, ordinary people."

"Hmm," Said Ryo, deep in thought. "That's probably why I was hurting a lot when trying to get in here. The magic was trying to drive me away."

"Well, you must have something special about you." Said Harry, getting up and pacing around the dorm. "To break all Muggle repel charms is an impossible task."

"Believe me Harry, I have done many impossible tasks. Ever since I became a Digimon Tamer its always to train the Digimon and destroy the all powerful Digimon that no one else could beat. Milleniummon alone I had to defeat 3 times till he was completely destroyed."

"What's a Digimon Ta..." Harry began, but suddenly he stopped.

Harry and Ryo listened. The sound was unmistakable.

"Drat! They have returned already!" Said Harry, as the noise of voices in the common room began to get louder. "Someone's coming!" Said Ryo franticly as he heard footsteps coming their way.

"Hide me Harry!" he whispered panicked.

"Get on the bed!" Said Harry.

Ryo jumped onto Harry's bed next to Monodramon and Harry ripped down the velvet curtains, hiding Ryo from view just before the door to the room opened and in came Dean, Seamus and Neville.

"Oh Harry, there you are, we've been looking for you." Said Dean.

"Did you go to the match at all?" Asked Neville.

"Of course I did guys, wouldn't miss seeing Cho play for anything." Said Harry, as calmly as he could. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He's looking for you in the common room, But I'll go tell him your in here." Said Seamus. So he left the room. Dean took of his robe and flopped down on his bed.

"It was exiting wasn't it? That Marya Turley sure can fly good." he said. Suddenly, he spotted something on the floor. He picked it up.

"Hey, what's this?" He said. Harry and Neville went to have a look.

"It looks almost like a small blue electronic something," Said Dean.

At these words, Ryo froze. He fumbled at his belt. His Digivice was missing! Peeking through the curtains, he spotted Dean, Harry and Neville in a circle with the Digivice in Deans hand, they were examining it. Hiding his panic, he fumbled at his pockets and took out a coin. He aimed it carefully at Harry's head. As the coin hit Harry's head, it got caught in his hood, so it didn't make a sound. Harry turned sharply to his bed to find Ryo's face poking out of the curtains. "Its mine!" he mouthed. Harry got the point right away and snatched the Digivice from Dean.

"Hey!"

"This is mine," Said Harry, "Well, Its actually my cousins, but he didn't want it so I got it from him.."

Dean looked suspiciously at him

"How come you brought it along when you know electronics are banned in school?"

"Oh, you know Harry Dean." Said Neville. "He cant resist breaking rules."

"Yeah, exactly," Said Harry.

"Oh ok." Said Dean, his expression relaxing.

"Hey, why don't we go down to the Common room and play Wizards chess?" said Harry abruptly changing the subject.

"No point Potter, you always loose." said Dean.

"Ok, how 'bout Exploding snap or gobble stones?"

"Sounds good to me Dean," Said Neville.

"Ok Harry, lets go."

"I'll be down with you guys in a minute ok?"

"Ok," they called.

As soon as the coast was clear, Harry climbed onto his bed where Ryo was.

"Wow, that was a close one." He said.

"Yeah, thanks Harry." Said Ryo.

"What is this thing?" Harry asked as he looked at the Digivice.

"Its called a D-Arc, Its a device that helps me control and send orders to my Digimon."

"Wow. So how's Monodramon doing anyways?"

"Still sleeping." Said Ryo, looking at the purple dinosaur/dragon.

"Listen Harry," said Ryo seriously. "I don't think keeping me in here with you guys is a good Idea. Someone is bound to notice me or Monodramon sooner or Later. I need to find a new place to hide." said Ryo.

Harry sighed.

"Your right Ryo, I haven't exactly been much of a helper." Suddenly his face lit up.

"Hey, will it be Ok if I tell some of my friends about this? Then you'll have twice the amount of help."

I don't see why not, as long as they don't tell." he said.

"Ok, I'll go get Ron up here to meet you, then we can think of something together!"

"Ron's your friend?"

"Best friend. I trust him with my life."

"Ok, I'll be waiting here."

"Oh, just in case someone comes in here, you should put this on." said Harry as he took something out of his trunk. It looked like a silvery cloak.

"What will it do?" Ryo asked as Harry handed it to him.

"It will hide you Ok. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Said Ryo as he watched Harry close the door behind him.

**Chapter 5**

It seemed like hours, but it was actually minutes that took Harry to fetch Ron and Drag him up to the Dormitory. It took a little longer because he had to tell Dean and Neville that he couldn't play with them.

Harry and Ron entered the dormitory.

"Ok Harry, what was this thing that you were supposed to show me?"

"You'll be surprised." Harry said. "Ryo, you can come out."

Ryo emerged from the curtained bed, Ron's mouth fell opened.

"Who is this?" He demanded "I've never seen him before, what's he doing in our dorm?"

"Don't be panicky Ron, This is Ryo Akiyama, He's a Digimon Tamer!"

"What the heck is that?"

"A person who Tames monsters," Said Ryo. "Only this time, I need your help. My monster is sick, and I don't know what's wrong with him."

"What monster?"

Ryo pulled back the curtains to reveal the sleeping Monodramon. Ron withdrew from Shock. "Dragon!" He nearly screamed. Harry clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

"Be quiet idiot, you might stir a panic!"

Ron wrenched Harry's had from his mouth and slowly walked to Monodramon.

"He looks a lot cuter up close," He suddenly smiled.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No,"

"well neither do I."

"This is just great." Said Ryo.

"I need to get Monodramon better soon before something happens!"

Ron thought about it. "Well, who do we know that knows a lot about Dragons?" Harry's mind lit up.

"Of course! Hagrid!"

"Yes!" said Ron.

"We can bring this Dragon to Hagrid so he can make him feel better, he know a lot about Dragons."

"But Ron," Said Ryo, as if he already knew the red haired boy very well.

"Monodramon isn't an ordinary Dragon. He's made of computer Data.''

"What?" said Ron.

" Its a Muggle thing Ron." Said Harry.

"So, are you saying Ryo's a Muggle?"

"Drop the issue until later Ron, its too long to explain now."

"How bout it Ryo, lets just send Monodramon to Hagrid and see what he can do."

"Ok then. But how are we supposed to sneak Monodramon and Myself to wherever this person is without being seen?" Said Ryo sadly and doubtfully.

Ron and Harry had a glitter in their eyes. They were looking at the silver cloak that Ryo was still holding. "Put that cloak on, and you'll have your answer." Said Harry.

Ryo did what he was tolled and looked at Harry's Mirror. He saw nothing at all!

"Whoa! Its an invincibility cloak! COOL!" Ryo said as he took the cloak off.

"Should we go now?" Asked Ron.

"Why not?" Said Ryo. "Monodramon needs to get better sooner."

"Ok, Ryo you carry Monodramon and wear the cloak, we'll guide you out of the common room." Said Harry.

Ryo picked up Monodramon and Ron placed the cloak over him. Quickly and carefully they left the dorm and had to exercises great care getting Ryo out of the Common Room without someone treading on him. The portal was a challenge. Ryo handed Monodramon to Harry again, who covered him with his robe to avoid being seen. They rushed down the corridor and stopped to catch their breath.

"How far exactly is it to this Hagrid?" Ryo panted.

"Its at the edge of the forest, which is pretty far away..."gasped Harry

"Darn" Said Ryo. "I don't think I can Carry Monodramon that Far!"

"Oi! There you guys are!" Said a Girls voice down the corridor.

A girl with bushy brown hair rushed to meet them.

"Hermione!" Said Ron. Ron and Harry came close together to hide Ryo from view, even though he was already invisible. "Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"Down to Hagrid." Said Harry.

"I just came from Hadrigs," Said Hermione. "He was called by Dumbledor to investigate some weird sightings of strange creatures at Hogsmeade. He won't be back till this afternoon."

"Darn!" Said Harry, Ron and Ryo. Ron kicked Ryo slightly to make him be quiet.

"Why do you need to see him?" Asked Hermione

"Oh, um just wanted to have a chat with him, that's all." Ron said in an innocent voice.

"Thanks for the info though Hermione, Bye!" Said Harry.

The boys quickly ran through a tapestry, leaving Hermione suspicious.

In the hidden passageway behind the tapestry, Ryo removed the Cloak and sat down.

"Ok, now what?" He asked. "Now that Hagrid wont be back till this afternoon, where will we hide?"

"Well, there's Moaning Myrtles Bathroom," Said Ron laughing.

"Not funny Ron, The ghost girls wails will wake up Monodramon." "How bout the Kitchens?"

"Too hot and noisy,"

"Well, the common room is out of the question," Said Ryo.

"Darn it, Lets just stay in the library till this afternoon." Said Harry, running out of ideas.

"It cant hurt to look up some info on dragons either," Said Ron. Ryo, not knowing anything about the castle, had no choice but to agree.

With Monodramon sleeping on his chest, and his feet carefully trying not to trip on the cloak, Ryo followed Ron and Harry into the library. They led him to a dark out-of-sight corner . Ryo sat down at a table and placed Monodramon down.

"Can I get out of the cloak now?" he asked. The corner of the library was a bit hot.

"Go on ahead, just don't get the Robe out. You don't need to stand out anymore with your shirt exposed." said Harry.

Ryo removed the cloak and placed it on Monodramon so it seemed like he wasn't on the table.

"Well, I guess you'll be safe here till we get a hold of Hagrid." Said Harry.

"Now that that's settled, I'll be right back" Said Ron as he disappeared behind the bookshelves.

"Hey Harry, what did that Hermione girl say by 'strange creatures in Hogsmeade?"

"Actually, I don't really know," said Harry. "There are all sorts of 'strange' creatures in Hogsmeade, but none that will grab the concern of Our Headmaster."

Ryo turned dead pale.

"Oh my gosh, they must be talking about the Digimon I've been sent to find! Oh why did Monodramon have to get sick now?" Ryo said in a too loud voice.

"Shhh!" Said Harry.

Ryo lowered his voice, but not his panic.

"The Digimon are on the loose and the only Tamer in this Dimension is unable to fight! What am I supposed to do?"

Harry planted his hand firmly on Ryo's shoulder and shook it slightly to make him snap out of it.

"Don't panic Ryo, We don't even know if they are Digimon. Besides, we'll help you."

Ryo began to calm down.

"I guess I can use your guys help."

Harry smiled. "That's the spirit, just believe in yourself and in Others, you'll get by."

Ron returned with some snacks as well as some books on various Dragons. They spent the rest of the morning eating Wizard treats (Ryo was fascinated by them) and looking up information on Dragons. Seemed that Ron wanted to get Ryo's mind of Monodramon for a bit, that's why he brought the books along. They also talked more about Ryo's life as a Digimon Tamer as well as what he could remember from his previous experiences.

All the while, Monodramon still slept. Occasionally he turned over under the cloak or gave a cough or sneeze. Whenever he did this, Ryo checked him to see that he was doing ok.

"Hey!" Said Ron after he came back from getting more books. "I passed the window, theirs smoke coming from Hagrid's house, he must be home!"

Harry's face lit up into a huge smile.

"Great! We might as well go now!"

So with Ryo under the cloak with Monodramon, the three boys made their way to the grounds. When Ryo's arms got too tired, he would pass Monodramon to Harry, who hid him under his cloak. When they reached Hagrid's Hut, Ron handed Monodramon back to Ryo under the invisibility cloak as Harry knocked on the Door. Hagrid, the half giant gamekeeper of the school answered the door and greeted the two of them (since he couldn't see Ryo).

"Hey there fellows, glad you've come to see me."

The boys got into the hut, the cozy one roomed home of Hagrid with a fire blazing in the fireplace. But someone else was there, petting Fang the dog.

"Hermione!" Said Ron in shock.

"Hi there guys, thought I'd drop by to see Hagrid again today." she said.

"So guys," Said Hagrid "Hermione says that you fellows have something to talk to me about." He said.

"Well um, yeah," stammered Harry.

"Its very important, and you guys need to keep it secret."

"Ok, what is it?" asked Hagrid

At that moment, Monodramon sneezed. Hagrid and Hermione jumped.

"What was that?"

Harry turned to Ryo and removed the cloak from him. Ryo stood there, Monodramon on his chest still sleeping form sickness. Hagrid and Hermione gasped.

"Who and what is that?" They said.

"This is Ryo Akiyama, he's visiting Hogwarts." Said Ron

"His monster, Monodramon is sick, and we brought him here to see if you can make him feel better Hagrid" Harry said as they stared opened mouth at Ryo.

**Chapter 6**

Hagrid then closed his mouth and put a calm expression on his face. "Well then, lets see what we can do for him" He said as he cleared the table. He motioned for Ryo to place Monodramon on it, which he did. Hagrid and Hermione examined him closely. "Oh my stars!" exclaimed Hagrid. "Isn't he adorable?"

"What kind of a dragon is he?" Asked Hermione "Looks almost like a large purple Norwegian Ridgeback"

"Shh!" Ryo said "Don't talk so loud or you might...

Too late. The loud voices and the smells of the cabin got through Monodramon more than the arguments in the common room and the journey around the castle. Slowly he opened his big yellow eyes.

"Ryo, where am I? Who are these people?"

The Hut was full of gasps. "Good lord! He can talk!" Said Hagrid in shock and amazement.

Monodramon turned his head slowly at Hagrid.

"Why yeah, all Digimon can talk" he said

"How you feeling buddy?" Asked Ryo in a worried voice.

"Still feel a bit sick, dizzy and my body hurts." He said in a weak sort of way.

"Digimon?" Asked Hermione "Just what is a Digimon?"

"A Digimon," Ryo explained "Is a living creature made of Digital computer Data. Kind of like highly intelligent artificial life forms with amazing attributes and powers."

Ryo could tell that Hagrid didn't understand most of what he said, but Hermione did, very well in fact.

"A real-life creature made of Computer Data?" she repeated amazed.

"Wow, I never thought that such a thing should ever exist! And I thought only impossible things could be done with magic."

She raised her hand at Monodramon. "Is it ok if I touch you?"

"Sure," Monodramon said, and Hermione began to pat his head gently. Suddenly she gasped

"Hey! I think I know why Monodramon is sick!" She exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?" Said the three boys.

"Look, Remember I tolled you guys that modern Muggle technology cannot work properly when on the Hogwarts grounds because there's too much magic? Well, here we have a Creature _made of Digital Computer Data_, which is a modern Muggle technological product. So I guess all of this magic in the air is disrupting his Data or life program, making him sick!"

"So, the reason that I'm sick is that I'm made of Data?" asked Monodramon. Hermione nodded.

Monodramon hung his head.

"Ah don't worry yeh little fellow, there's got to be something that we can do to help you feel better." Said Hagrid. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But still," Said Hermione. "I don't know of any such spells that can make an Electronic work while on the Hogwarts grounds."

"Well, there has to be something , check here" Said Hagrid.

He took a book called "Potions to cure Animal sicknesses" From a shelf and handed it to Hermione. While everyone crowded around her, she began to look up the potions .

"Well, here's something," She said at last "Its a potion to cure sick reptiles, this might help." She ran her finger down on the list of ingredients.

"This seems easy enough, All the ingredients are in our store cupboards and are growing in the greenhouses." she closed the book. "Ok, I'll go get everything to make the potion, be right back." And without another word, she put on her cloak and left the hut.

A loud rumbling filled the hut, It came from Monodramon.

"Oh, I guess my stomachs telling he I'm hungry," He said.

"It has been a while since you've eaten." said Ryo.

"Hey, I have some Rock cakes if you would like some," Said Hagrid, handing him a plate of lumpy cookies. Monodramon accepted them despite Harry and Ron's awkward faces. But despite the fact that Monodramon was a bit weak, he bit through the cakes like they were brownies.

Ryo, Harry, Ron and Hagrid sat down at the Table when Ryo took out his Digivice. It was only then he noticed that it was showing static. What Hermione said must've been true.

Hagrid began to bombard Ryo with questions about where he had gotten Monodramon and where he had come from. Ryo explained everything about his adventures and journey of becoming a tamer, and when he reached the part of him being a Muggle, Hagrid gasped.

"MUGGLE?" He thundered! "It should have been impossible for you to enter the grounds!"

"Well Hagrid," said Ron "He's not from this world and you've heard about what he has done, battling those Evil Digimon just like Harry and You-know-who. He is very strong and I guess being from another world means that things cant really effect him here."

"You-Know-Who?" Asked Ryo. Harry whispered in his ear.

"I'll explain it to you much latter."

"Well, next things next. Where are we going to hide Ryo and Monodramon?" Asked Harry.

"Well, we have to find a place for him soon , I don't think he'll like living under your cloak Harry." Said Ron. "

And just think about what the other teachers will do to him if they ever discover him." Said Hagrid, petting Fang's head .

"I cant ever imagine what they'll do to me if ..." Began Ryo, but a loud banging noise made all of them stand up abruptly. Harry, startled, dropped the invincibility cloak over Monodramon.

Standing at the threshold of the door that was just slammed opened, were Professors Snape and Sinistra, wands pointed at them. Ryo, Harry and Ron felt as if their own insides had jumped right out of them!

"Is this him?" Said Snape, walking slowly towards Ryo with his wand outstretched.

"Yes, that boy fits the description given by Patrick Soros's Painting!" Professor Sinistra said. "Your coming with us you little imposter! The Headmaster and the rest of the staff would like to have a word with you!"

Ryo, petrified with shock, didn't react at all even when Professor Sinistra placed her hand firmly on the back of his neck. "Ryo!" Said Monodramon Harry and Ron, but Hagrid grabbed Monodramon firmly and smothered his mouth. Monodramon , too weak to resist fell silent. Hagrid held him under the cloak behind his back so as not to alert Snape, who was lecturing Harry and Ron.

" I'm not surprised that you two troublemakers are involved in the hiding of this imposter! After all you've done worse things such as talking to a murderer! Detention tonight for both of you, and 30 points from Gryffindor! If you every say a word about this to anyone you will risk your staying at this school!"

"What are you going to do to him?" Asked Harry as he watched Ryo with a pleading expression. as if to say 'Help me!'

"That is for the Headmaster, and the rest of the Staff to decide." said Snape. He turned to Hagrid. "I would suggest that you escort these boys back to their Common Room Rubeus. And afterwards I would also think that the Headmaster would like a word with you as well."

Hagrid nodded.

Sinistra and Snape made their way out of the Hut with Ryo held firmly between them. When Harry and Ron ran after them, Snape waved his wand and slammed the door in their faces.

**Chapter 7**

The journey back to the castle seemed like days to Ryo, who was still shocked from being revealed. He refused to make eye contact to the man and woman who were firmly holding him by the arm and neck, dragging him along the grounds, and instead looked at his feet. Why did he feel so afraid? After all, he had faced and defeated Milleniummon and all the other evil Digimon that he knew, why must he feel afraid of being held by these people? The only explanation he could come up with was that these were adults with him, not just any adults, adult wizards! Who can use magic against him! The very though of it sickened him.

They finally reached the large oak doors. Sinistra pushed them opened and they continued through the empty Entrance hall to the Great Hall. When Snape opened the doors, Ryo saw the Great hall was absent of students, but numerous of teachers . The high table at the front of the Hall was where the teachers sat, quiet and still, as though waiting for him. As the group made their way to the front of the table, whispers broke out between the adults. Finally they stopped in front of a very old man with a long silver beard and mustache.

"Seems you have received our message." Said Sinistra, her hand still clamped on Ryo's neck.

"We did indeed Sinistra, a few minutes ago. We just sent all students to their common rooms." Said a Woman with her black hair in a large bun who was sitting next to the silver bearded man.

The silver bearded man motioned for Sinistra and Snape to take their seats, and Ryo was left in the middle of the near-circle of eyes, boring down on him like a Digmon drill.

"So, this is the young so called Muggle that the paintings were whispering about this morning." He Said.

"My name is Albus Dumbledor, headmaster of this school. Who may I ask are you?" he spoke very compassionately that Ryo calmed down a bit, but he still stammered when he spoke. He bowed respectively and began to speak.

"I... I'm Ryo Akiyama. I came to this school under instructions by my superior to eliminate any unusual activity that is literally out of this world." he then stood up strait again .

The faces of the staff looked utterly confused.

"Please make more sense boy!" Stated a woman with piercing yellow eyes.

"Start with the beginning first. Who sent you here and how did you get here?"

Ryo was shaking so bad that he let everything spill out of his mouth.

"I already tolled you, my superior called ENIAC sent me here because he sensed some strange activity that didn't belong here. As the loyalist that I am, I set out to carry out his orders. I merely came to this school by ways of a warp portal. When I entered the grounds, I saw nothing but a ruin of a castle. As I drew closer to investigate, strange forces made me suffer so much that I wanted to turn back, but I kept going on until I entered. My companion who was with me fell ill, so I asked the paintings for assistance. I traveled to the stadium and met Harry Potter. He lend me the robe I'm wearing and helped me find a place to stay and take care of my companion."

The staff began to whisper among themselves.

"Where is your companion now?" they asked.

Ryo, not wanting to put sick old Monodramon in this quickly made up a story.

"With Harry's help, we were able to get him well enough that I was able to send him back ." Surprisingly enough, they seemed to believe this story.

"You had difficulty getting inside the castle, but when you finally reached it, all pain was gone?"

"Yes" said Ryo. The teachers began to whisper among themselves again.

"He must have a strong soul to have gotten past all the Muggle repel charms!" they said in wonder.

"So, what the paintings tolled us, you are not connected to magic in anyway. Is that true?"

"Indeed. I have no training or knowledge of magic whatsoever"

"He is a Muggle!" gasped a small wizard. Many of the staff began to babble.

"Order!" yelled Dumbledor. But it was no use.

"We must just modify his memory and send him back to the Muggle world before he reveals our secrets!" said a young teacher. He took out his wand and before anyone could stop him he yelled "_Obliviate_!"

Ryo felt as if an electrical current had just entered his body. He shook violently and before he knew it he was on his knees gasping for breath. The table fell quiet.

"Boy, do you know who you are and why you are here?" Asked the wizard who had put the spell on him.

"Of course! said Ryo. He got to his feet. "My name is Ryo Akiyama, I'm at Hogwarts school and I'm here because you think I'm a Muggle!"

The table erupted with gasps.

"No one could remember themselves after a memory charm of that intensity!" Said the young wizard.

"Stun him!" someone suggested. The woman with the piercing yellow eyes took out her wand and pointed it at Ryo. _"Stupefy!" _She yelled. A beam of red light struck Ryo.

Ryo was thrown back with such force. He hit the ground on his back, his head pounding. Despite the pain, he sat up. Before anything else could happen, Dumbledor stood up.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" he thundered. The table fell still and quiet.

"I can see that this boy is clearly an imposter in our school, but that gives you no reason to use him as a lab rat! Honestly, I'd expect better behavior from my own staff members!" The staff looked at him as though they had never seen him this angry before, and it was a while before someone spoke.

"But Albus, didn't you see? This boy didn't react at all to the spells we have put on him. There is definitely something in this child that I don't think we have the power to control or stop." said Snape. The staff looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I suggest that we bring this to full attention of the Ministry of Magic at once!" The staff nodded even harder, but Dumbledor didn't sit down.

"I see no reason why the ministry needs to get involved in this."

"But Albus, Severus has a point." Said the Woman with the black hair. "If the students and their families ever find out that there is a lone Muggle that found his way into Hogwarts, that might get them to think that more can and will come, it will cause a panic for sure!"

"Then they'll be after us on making the school more Muggle Proof!" Said a witch. Dumbledor looked at the faces of his staff members, and sighed.

"Very well, I will write to the Ministry tonight and see if we can bring this issue to their attention. But I will personally see too it that this boy will not receive any more brutality from anyone!" He sat down.

"But where will we place him? He needs to be put into a place where no student can find him." Said another Wizard. A voice came from the entrance to the Hall.

"Why not the old dungeons?" The caretaker Filch suggested.

"Argus, those abandoned Dungeons have not held a prisoner in centuries. and the larger ones are only used today as living quarters for the House-elves."

" One boy for one night cant hurt cant it? and besides, its the only place where no student has ever ventured in this castle."

With most of his staff on Filches side, Dumbledor had no choice but to agree.

"Very well Argus." He said. "Take Ryo to the dungeons. Have a house elf wait on him though until I settle this with the Ministry."

Filch helped Ryo up and led him out of the Hall. Dumbledor watched the poor boy with an expression of regret. He was sure that he would have done more for him if he had the chance.

**Chapter 8**

The dark halls leading to the dungeons darkened Ryo's spirit even more that it already was. Being half-dragged to a dungeon by a very scary man took away what remaining courage he had left on him. He didn't utter a word and he was being led deeper and deeper under the school. Filch stopped only to retrieve the keys from the mouth of a stone gargoyle. They finally reached the cell where Ryo was to stay for the rest of the day. Its was dark, only lit by torchlight, but at the very least it was dry. Filch opened it and motioned Ryo to get inside. When he did he closed the bars and locked the lock.

"Its for your good and ours." He said. "You'll only be here for a day. Then we'll see what the Ministry will do to you."

If it was supposed to be reassuring, it sure didn't sound like it. Ryo didn't reply.

"I'm going to send a house-elf to wait on you. Enjoy your stay." Filch walked off, leaving Ryo alone in the cell.

Overflowing with emotion, Ryo sat at a corner and broke down. He didn't care if he was already 14 and shouldn't be crying, he never felt so much like a failure in his life. Not even when Ken got hit by the dark spore when he was trying to protect him, or when Sam died. He had failed the mission, he had lost Monodramon, he had been tortured by wizards and witches and he was now a captive. His sobbing echoed through the cell and made him even more depressed. He looked so sorry and helpless that anyone looking at him that moment would have joined him in his sorrow.

How long he sat their, hugging his knees in the little corner crying his eyes out he didn't know. The next thing he knew was that there were tiny footsteps outside of his cell and a little squeaky voice was calling to him.

"What's wrong dear sir? why are you Crying sir?  
Ryo looked up through the dim light and his blurred eyes to see a small creature with bat-like ears big green eyes and a pencil like nose looking worriedly at him through the bars. He whipped away his tears and looked at the figure more closely. He had on an assortment of garments that included socks that didn't match, a crazy color T-shirt and a miniature wizards hat on his head.

"Are you a house elf?" asked Ryo, taking a wild guess. The creature nodded.

"I'm Dobby sir, and I'm supposed to be here to keep you company and give you what you ask sir." Ryo couldn't help but smile slightly at the voice of the creature.

"Thanks for you to offer, but I'm just not in the mood for a conversation." Ryo placed his face on his knees again, but the House elf wouldn't move.

"Is that Harry Potter's school robes sir?" He asked. Ryo looked back up.

"Why yeah, how did you know?" "Oh Dobby knows sir. Harry Potter is one of Dobby's supper best friends. It was Harry Potter who made me a free elf, It was Harry Potter who gave Dobby an opportunity not many house elves had, to be free! I wash his clothes with great care sir."

"I know Harry Potter is nice, but not just that nice." said Ryo.

"Harry Potter is more than nice!" Said Dobby. " Harry Potter is a very famous kid sir, for defeating the dark lord He-who-must-not-be-named 4 times he is also a good Quidditch player and everyone knows him."

"Wow" Said Ryo, his sadness starting to fade.

"Hey, Harry reminds me of myself. Defeated a Dark lord more than once and everyone knows me, well, everyone in the Digital world anyways."

"Harry is also so brave and kind!"

"That's what everyone tells about me, honest!" Laughed Ryo.

"Strange, If you were that famous Dobby would have heard about you already." Ryo laughed.

"Well, I guess your ok," He said.

"My names Ryo, and yours is Dobby am I right?" "Yes sir." he said, smiling also.

They spent time cracking jokes and talking about other things. They stopped only when Ryo's stomach began to rumble.

"Oh, I never realized that I was hungry." He said.

"Don't worry sir, I thought that you would be hungry sir." Said Dobby. He pointed at a silver plate and a bronze goblet that he had slid under the bars. Ryo only just noticed them. He looked at the plate and goblet. They were empty.

"Is this a joke?" He asked. Dobby shook his head furiously.

"No no sir, Dobby would never play a cruel joke to anyone sir." he said

"All Ryo needs to do is tap them two times and food will appear."

"Oh, speaking of food.." Said Dobby. "I'm supposed to be down at the kitchens to help prepare the meal for the students!"

As Dobby rushed out of the dungeons, he said "I'll be back latter to be with you Mr. Ryo, but now I have to do other work. See you later."

"Ok Dobby." Ryo called. And soon the little hurried footsteps faded away.

Ryo then did what Dobby said to do. He tapped the silver plate two times with his fingers. Suddenly a large sandwich appeared on the plate. He tapped the goblet and orange colored juice appeared in it and it smelled like Pumpkin pie. Ryo ate and drank as much as he could. When he was finished, he put his hands behind his head and laid back on the cell floor.

He couldn't stop thinking about Monodramon, and his other friends. Tai and the DigiDestined, Ken and his now dead brother Sam. He remembered the days when he, like any other Digimon Fan only thought that the Digimon were toys. But then Tai's partner Agumon came to him to ask for help. He then became a Digidestined and saved Tai and his group of 8 from the clutches of the Dark Masters who were revived by the evil Milleniummon.

He remembered collecting Digimon allies to help him fight Milleniummon, and when he was finally defeated he was considered a hero. He remembered Sam, and all of the adventures and games they played together when he was alive. He remembered the Spring, when he was visiting little Ken right after his brothers death. When the Battle between the DigiDestined and Diaboromon erupted on the internet and Ryo and Ken could do nothing but watch in Horror as his friends battled the evil monster. He remembered the day after their victory. Veemon called him, Tai and Ken to the Digital world to battle Diaboromon, who had come back alive. They Battled him but found that Diaboromon was a trick by Milleniummon, who also had come back alive and tried to take vengeance on Ryo. Ken and Ryo defeated him together , but Ken was hit by a Dark spore that dug into his neck.

He remembered entering the D-1 tournament, thus becoming a Tamer, and being chosen by the Four holy beasts to battle the mysterious evil. He confronted Milleniummon yet again, but he refused to listen to the desperate plea of the DNA Mega who had tried to kill him. Desperate as he was, Milleniummon altered Ryo's surroundings and brought him to the very beginnings of the Digital world. There, stuck with amnesia thousands of years into the past, Ryo met Monodramon. With his and ENIAC's help they were able to locate Milleniummon thought the numerous dimensions. Milleniummon finally confessed to Ryo that he was Ryo's destined Digimon partner, and that he cared for him greatly. Monodramon and Ryo argued with him. Ryo said he couldn't accept Milleniummon as his partner because his heart was full of evil. Milleniummon assured them that he was no longer evil. Monodramon replied by warp-digivolving to Cyberdramon and the two began a heated battle over Ryo. When Cyberdramon fell, Ryo called out to him, and the two Bio merged into a Mega. Justimon. With their strength in one Body they defeated Milleniummon and absorbed his Data. With his data forever a part of both of them , Milleniummon was never to return.

These were the only things that Ryo remembered in Detail about his past. Everything else from his relatives and life before Digimon was just a blur that would never get clearer. It was painful to try and think about his parents and having nothing in his head to remember. It was also very painful trying to think about the faces that he missed so much. Tai's stubborn face, Kari's tears of joy, Ken's sickly expression, Sam's intelligent smirk, Davis's jealous look. Takato's admiring gaze, Kazuya's envious eyes and Mimi's pretty and spoiled smile. After two years, he had made his decision to stay with Monodramon and ENIAC as a guardian Tamer.

For hours Ryo lay there, staring at the blank ceiling while thoughts and memories floated past his eyes. There were some moments when he dozed off, but awakened a few minutes after. The day was drawing to a close, and the dungeon was getting colder. Ryo could see his breath begin to rise out of his mouth. He stood up and began to pace around the cell, getting warm, rapping Harry's robe tightly around him.

A couple of more hours passed when Ryo at last heard the hurried little footsteps that were Dobby's. At first he didn't recognize the little elf because he was carrying a bundle of blankets and a flask that were clearly interfering with his walking. He stopped in front of the cell and placed the bundle down.

"Dobby is terribly sorry for being so late sir, but I had to take care of other business."

"That's Ok buddy, at least your here" Said Ryo. He was shivering a bit now because the temperature was dropping.

"I went to get you some sheets from the laundry and some hot chocolate. I thought you'd be cold." Said Dobby.

He handed the blankets to Ryo (with difficulty) through the bars along with the flask of hot chocolate.

"IS Ryo comfy?" Dobby asked as he watched Ryo put the blankets on the floor to make a bed for himself.

"Yes Dobby, I'm quite fine now. I know I wont freeze to death already." He smiled.

"Well, I see that you is ok now. Is it ok for Dobby to go and continue on his duties?"

"Oh," Ryo wanted the elf to stay, so that he would have company, but if he had other things to do, he might as well let him go do them.

"Its no need Dobby, I'm just fine, honestly!"

"Dobby so wishes to do more for you Mr. Ryo." Said Dobby, peering through the bars at Ryo with his large green eyes.

"Its Ok Dobby, I'm used to taking care of myself in hard times. You can go ahead and do whatever else you want."

"Is Ryo sure?"

"Yeah, go on, I wont mind."

Dobby sadly sighed.

"Ok Sir, whatever Ryo says, Dobby must do. I will be here tomorrow morning to wake you up..." He gulped "... when the Ministry officials come to get you."

Dobby bowed. Ryo heard a sound like a Crack of a whip, and the next thing he knew, Dobby had vanished.

"So, they were to come the next morning," Ryo thought. "They would bring me to another place and do who knows what to me!"

Not wanting to think about his fate the next day, Ryo snuggled down on the blankets. He tapped the plate and was about to get started on his dinner when he saw something that made him yell in horror.

The Ring of keys to the dungeons, which were supposed to be in the mouth of the stone gargoyle, were hovering right outside his cell.

**Chapter 9**

"Quiet Ryo, before you stir up the whole castle!" said a girls voice. it sounded familiar.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ryo, Its me under the invincibility cloak, I'm gonna get you out of here and into a safer hiding place." She Said.

Hermione took off the cloak and began searching through the keys.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" He asked.

"They don't know I'm here, I found Monodramon alone in Hagrids Hut this afternoon . He said you were taken by two teachers and Hagrid brought Harry and Ron back to the castle. I then took the cloak and eavesdropped on the conversation you had with the teachers in the Great Hall. I followed you and Filch all the way down here. But I couldn't get you out until tonight because I had to think about a plan first, and I knew that Dobby was keeping an eye on you."

Hermione finally found the right key and placed it in the lock.

"If only my Un-Locking Charm worked on enchanted Dungeons cells." She Said. She unlocked the bars and went inside to where Ryo was.

"C'mon, get under the cloak and I'll hide you. I think its also a good idea to bring a blanket and the plate and goblet too."

So Ryo took what Hermione said, and she placed them in her school bag that she had over her shoulder. Ryo then got under the cloak with her and they hurriedly made their way out of the dungeons. Ryo found it very awkward walking under the invincibility cloak with a girl he barely knew, but at least she was going to help him.

They finally made their way out of the dark dungeons and into the light of the castle. Hermione led him to the Entrance hall, where they had to exercise great care in getting past the prefects and teachers on patrol. It was harder still, to try and open the large oak doors without no one noticing. Once they reached the cool of the night, Ryo sighed with pleasure and tried to get out from under the cloak.  
"No!" said Hermione, grabbing the back of his robes.

"Why? Were out of the castle already."

"People can still easily spot us from the high windows, C'mon!" She said. She stirred Ryo to a large Willow tree a few hundred yards away from the castle. As they drew nearer, the tree began to move very violently.

"Over there." Said Hermione, Pointing at a hole just visible between the roots of the wild tree. "That's good, but how exactly are we supposed to even get near it?" Asked Ryo as he watched the tree lash out violently at them. Hermione took our her wand.

"Like this," She said.

She waved her wand at a fairly large stone on the ground, about as large as Ryo's fist. She then mumbled a few words. The rock floated through the air between the reaches of the tree . It stopped at a knot on the trunk. Hermione jabbed her wand a bit and the rock made contact to the knot. Instantly, the tree stopped flailing its branches. It looked as innocent as it did when they were back at the castle. Cautiously, Hermione led Ryo to the trunk. They both climbed down the hole and into a small passage. Hermione nodded to Ryo and she took the cloak off of them.

"Luminous" She whispered. A ball of light appeared at the end of her wand, illuminating the passage for them to see. With Ryo carrying the cloak and Hermione leading him through the dark passage, they went onward. They half crawled through the passage because it was a bit low. As they were walking, Ryo asked.

"How is Monodramon doing Hermione?"

"He's doing ok, last time I saw him at Hagrids he was still a bits sick, but not sicker than before."

"What about the cloak? I mean, wouldn't Hagrid notice that it was gone?"

"Hagrid left the cloak with Monodramon on purpose. Harry let him so that they would hide Monodramon from any other teacher. But I tolled him to say that Fang thought of it as a toy, that's the only fast explanation that I could come up with on the cloaks disappearance.'' She smiled.

"Don't worry, Tomorrow I'll bring Monodramon to you and tell Harry and Ron where you are. I'm betting the Ministry of Magic will be on your case."

The passage began to rise suddenly, and Ryo could make out the exit at the other end. They emerged from the passage and came into what looked like a house of some sort. Ryo's first reaction was that this place looked like a murder and robbery seen. The furniture was all torn and scratched, the windows were boarded up, and stains that looked horribly like blood were just visible through the dust covered floor. The only light in the house came from Hermione's wand .Ryo found himself wishing that he was back in the dungeon cell rather than this place. Hermione beckoned Ryo to follow her up the dark, creepy staircase. Ryo hesitated, but followed. She had lead him to the second story, which looked even darker and creepier than the first floor. She opened a door and went inside, he followed.

Inside was a fairly large and magnificent Four-poster bed, though it was covered in dust. Ryo could just make out some small blood stains on the sheets.

"Well, this will be your living quarters Ryo, this is the only place where I think your going to be safe for now."

"Well, I don't exactly feel safe in this dump" He frowned. "Where are we anyways.?"

"This is the Shrieking Shack in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. It was said to be one of the most haunted houses in Britain." Ryo stared at her with an eye-full of fear.

"Don't worry, Only a few people know about how to get in here. Besides, it was never really haunted ."

Ryo still couldn't bring himself to like this place. It made him think about Milleniummon for some pathetic reason. As he looked around the room, Hermione went around making the place more homely. She extinguished the light on her wand (to Ryo's horror) And magicked all the blood and dust from the bed.

She then placed the blanket from Dobby on the bed, and the goblet and plate on the bed-side table.

"There, you seem ok for the night." She said.

"I cant even see you!" Ryo yelled across the room. Hermione lit her wand again

. "Oh Ryo, don't tell me your now afraid." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I am!" Said Ryo feeling himself growing red.

"Sit down, and lets talk" She said. Ryo walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you sure that this is the only safe place for me?" He asked.

"There are plenty of other places, but this is the only one I could bring you to in such short notice. There's another passage that I would have brought you It leads to the basement of a shop at Hogsmeade,, but it was at the other end of the castle and it would have taken us a while. There's a cave in the mountains, but its impossible to find it in the dark..."

"Tell you what Hermione, tomorrow can you lead me to another one of them passages? I don't want to stay here for long ."

"Oh fine Mr. Brave boy, I'll do that." She said. Hermione lit a candle on the desk and made her way out of the room.

"Wait!" Said Ryo. Hermione looked behind her.

"Is it too much, to ask if you can just stay here, until I go to sleep?" Hermione stared at him. "Your even more cowardly than I thought." she said. Ryo was about to throw a response at her when he realized that she was smiling.

"Its just that, everything here is so new to me. I've been to many other universes, but none where actual magic really exists, its a bit scary." Ryo hung his head. Hermione sat next to him, the wandlight illuminating their faces.

"Magic is everywhere Ryo, you just have to know where to look.'' She Said. "The reason they were angry at you this afternoon was because they were afraid that you were going to tell the other Muggles, like yourself about us. Secrecy is our very lives Ryo, and we intend to keep it that way . We don't want the Muggle communities to find us so they could force us to do magic for them. We have to keep well hidden."

"So, your saying that this place is like a world inside another?" Said Ryo. Hermione nodded. "Wow,"

"There is something I've been meaning to ask Ryo," Said Hermione. "How did you get to be a dimension crosser anyways? And how did you get Monodramon?"

Ryo didn't feel like repeating his life story again, but he did it anyways. Hermione was shocked.

"Amazing! A boy like you able to defeat such evil! And I thought Harry had it bad enough..."

"What happened to your hands?" She asked, finally noticing the scars on Ryo's hands. "Oh" He said, quickly covering them with the long sleeve of the robe

"There just battle scars, from when I had to battle the Dark masters and face Milleniummon for the first time. After that, I always wore gloves to hide them"

"Your lucky there that easy to hide and aren't that noticeable," She said. "Harry's got a lightning bolt scar on his forehead that came from his first encounter with He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Oh, I never noticed, and who the heck is He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"I think the only proper person to tell you would be Harry."

They talked a little while more until Ryo finally grew extremely sleepy from talking. He yawned and laid down on the bed. "Well just talk again tomorrow." He mumbled. And the next second he was asleep. Hermione took the cloak and left Ryo in the shack, marveling on how he could have gone to sleep so fast.

**Chapter 10**

Ryo was lying down on his sleeping bag, looking up at the ceiling of the Ichijouji house. Sam had invited Ryo and his other friends over for a sleep over party for his birthday. Take, Yuki and Maa-kun were also there, but they were sound asleep along with Sam. Ryo didn't understand why he was awake, so he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly he saw light blaze through his eyelids, and someone was jumping up and down nosily next to him, someone with a high pitched young boys voice.

"Ryo-san! Ryo-san! Wake up, its time to get up!"

"Ken!" He said groggily, turning away from the light.

"Stop it! Turn off the light and go bother someone else, like Sam, I'm trying to sleep!" The bouncing stopped.

"Ryo, I'm not Ken! I'm Monodramon, and it _is_ time for you to get up!"

"_What?" _

Ryo sat up abruptly. He was on the four-poster bed in a dark dusty old room. The only light came from the wand of Hermione, who was standing right in front of him, and on the bed with him, sitting up and smiling was...

"Monodramon! Your all better!" He said, scooping up his Digimon in his arms.

"Yes Ryo, I'm all better now, I'm already ready to fight again!" Monodramon said hugging Ryo tightly. Ryo looked over at Hermion

e. "How'd you do it? Did the potion help?"

"I didn't give him the potion because he wouldn't take it!" She said.

"I took Monodramon from Hagrid this morning and he was all better, it seemed as if he wasn't sick at all." "What could have made him get better so fast?" She wondered.

Ryo thought about it .

"I think its the fact that he's a living creature, and all living things adapt to their surroundings. I guess Monodramon's body adjusted overnight to the magic and he was able to become immune to it." Said Ryo.

"Good explanation" Said a voice he didn't recognize. Ryo spun his head around. He only just noticed that there was another person in the room. Two actually, as they lit their wands like Hermione, and like Hermione, they had on the Hogwarts school uniforms with the red Lion patch. Ryo could make out two tall freckled faces with flaming red hair smiling mischievously at him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Said Hermione "This is Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers. They happened to ...Err... see me and Monodramon enter the passage and they decided to follow along to see what I was up to."

"Got that right Hermione." Said George. "Good thing we borrowed the map from Harry to make sure Filch wasn't going to disturb us when we snuck out ."

"Instead we discovered that we weren't the only people sneaking out, so we decided to tag along" Said Fred.

"How come you never tolled us about the invincibility cloak Hermione?" Asked George.

" I keep telling you guys, It belongs to Harry not me!" she said, sounding very annoyed.

"Its nice to meet you two." Said Ryo smiling.

"Hermione's tolled us a good deal about you Ryo Akiyama." Said Fred.

"Is it true that you were able to kick the butts of monsters through many other Dimensions?" They asked. Ryo nodded.

"Yes, but only in the Digital realm. This is the first time that ENIAC sent me out of the Digital realm to track down more monsters that didn't belong."

The twins were looking at Ryo with the same admiring gaze that Takato had given him when he visited his dimension.

Suddenly Ryo spoke.

"Where are Harry and Ron anyways? You didn't tell them where I am didn't you?"

"No, and Its a good thing I didn't." Said Hermione in a sad sort of way.

"Why?"

"Ministry officials arrived a few minutes ago. The last we heard is that they were being interrogated by the Ministry about your whereabouts. If Hermione had tolled them about you sooner, they would be spilling out your whereabouts in front of the whole staff." Said the Twins.

"What time is it anyways?" Asked Ryo. Monodramon laughed.

"Hard to tell isn't it?" he pointed to the boarded up windows, which were so heavily sealed that no light could penetrate them.

"Its half past six in the morning on a Sunday." Said Hermione, glancing at her watch.

"Ah, no wonder I still feel tired" said Ryo, flopping back on his pillows. "Hey Hermione, cant you bring me to the other hiding places you talked about last night? I just cant stand this place."  
"I'm afraid we cant do that Ryo." Said Fred. "The Ministry officials are searching the castle, and the passage ways back to the castle are closed. Even with the Invincibility cloak on, we've got a slim chance. You've got the whole Ministry, and the castle in a huge fit of panic."

"Speaking of which, we'd better get back to the castle before anyone notices that were missing, or we're going to be the next ones to be interrogated with Veritaserum in front of the Minister of Magic!" Said George.

"C'mon Hermione, we can come back later with Harry and Ron."

"Ok," She called as the twins made their way down the stairs.

"Nice meeting you Ryo." They called. Hermione hung back to tell Ryo something.

"Ryo, If the ministry ever finds you in here (though I highly doubt it) Go to the cave in the mountains and hide there till night or we come and get you." Hermione then gave Ryo a series of directions on how to reach the cave. When she finished, George called to her from downstairs to hurry up. She bid Ryo farewell, picked up the cloak and patted Monodramon on the head. She soon disappeared in the darkness.

Ryo found that his stay in the Shrieking shack was a bit more bearable with Monodramon around. He tolled him about how he stayed with Hagrid and Fang in the Hut, and that Hagrid never asked about the invincibility cloak after Hermione nicked it. He then went on how Hermione snuck him out of Hagrids house that morning, and how Fred and George found them despite the fact that they were invincible.

Ryo tried to get some sunlight into the dim house. He tried prying open the windows and door, with no success. Kicking didn't accomplish anything except giving him pain in his foot. Not even Monodramon's attacks could faze the walls of the house. Ryo got a nasty feeling that this house was purposely built to keep something in with no intention of letting it free. Ryo and Monodramon stayed in the shack for about 6 hours before something was to happen.

Mean time, back at the castle, Ron and Harry were just released from the Great Hall, looking extremely worn out.

"They've put us through the mill!" Ron exclaimed.

"That was horrible stuff, Veritaserum, I saw what Snape meant. At a single question we've gotten ourselves spilling everything we knew about it!" Said Harry rubbing his head.

"You don't think there going to look into Hermione do you?" Asked Ron

"Beats me, from what I remember us spilling out, we said that she came to us asking what happened to Ryo, then she acted like everything was normal. I don't think the Ministry suspects her too much."

"Lets just hope your right!" Said Ron, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Hogsmeade was a pleasant little wizarding village just a little way out of the Hogwarts castle. In the early morning hours its inhabitance were busily preparing their tiny shops and doing other business that needed to be done. But unaware by the busy wizards and witches, strange newcomers were surveying the village. The strange newcomers were the same as the ones seen the day before, but today they had regained their strength and were feeling like doing something constructive. They slowly came out of their hiding places and scattered once more. One of them decided to take a stroll around the village in search of a good breakfast, which to her sometimes included human blood .

The villagers barely noticed the dark woman with evil red eyes , torn black wings, evil gray hair and thin clothes surrounded with chains. Those who did notice her backed away from her in fright.

"Pathetic Humans" She would mumble when they did this. Seeing no sign of a Tamer she could challenge, or another Digimon she could absorb, she saw the next best thing. A child who looked no older than 8 was strolling down the street. To her, the boy was supporting a message on his forehead that clearly read 'Breakfast'

Screams penetrated Ryo's ears. He jumped in surprise and pressed his ears against the walls. Monodramon did the same.

"It sounds like its coming from the village!" He said in panic.

"We have to get there!" "But how Ryo?" asked Monodramon. "Nothing will open!"

Suddenly, Ryo's Digivice began to glow . It was just then that he noticed that it was in good working condition. But the glowing got his attention fast.

"Its a Digimon!" he said in horror.

His Tamer instinct got the better of him as he then hacked at the boarded up windows with his fist, but it wouldn't give way! He suddenly had an Idea. Taking out a card from his pocket, he let Monodramon back into the tunnel. A few yards outside of the entrance to the house, right inside of the tunnel Ryo swiped the card. "Digi-Modify! Iron drill activate!"

A pair of large Digmon drills appeared on Monodramons hands. Monodramon got the deal right away, and started to drill upwards . They soon appeared above the surface right behind a thick bush.

"C'mon Monodramon!" Called Ryo as he jumped out of the hole that his Digimon had made.

The two then sprinted as fast as their feet could carry them down the hill on the cobblestone path down to the village. They followed the screams right into the Hogsmeade village square. Ryo immediately saw what was causing the panic. A dark woman was flying in mid-air, and in her arms, rapped in silver chains was a boy. he was screaming for help. The Wizards and witches on the ground were trying to think of something to do without hurting the boy. A few had sent up stunning spells, but she dodged them easily. People were screaming and yelling. Ryo ran strait thought the crowd and took out his Digivice to analyze her Data.

"Its Ladydevimon! She's a fallen angle Digimon. Her attacks are Darkness wave and Evil wing!"

Ryo screwed up his face and he and Monodramon continued to run through the crowd. They finally reached a clearing, which was just at the foot of Ladydevimon and the boy. Ryo yelled up at her.

"Let the boy go Ladydevimon! Your fights with me!"

Ladydevimon looked down and spotted Ryo and Monodramon. She chuckled.

"Ah, and just when I thought I landed in a Tamer free dimension, one just happened to show up when I was about to have breakfast. I think I have room for a second serving!"

"You obviously don't know who your dealing with Witch!" Ryo yelled. He ripped off Harry's robes, put on his gloves and pointed his Digivice at her.

"Look closer! You, who lived in one of the dimensions in the Digital realm should know the Tamer you are about to face!"

Ladydevimon looked closer at Ryo, then gasped.

"Not...Not the Brave Tamer Ryo Akiyama!" She stammered. "The one Tamer who saved ENIAC and protected Atanasoft from Zeed Milleniummon! Not the Tamer who had beaten the Master of Darkness three times!"

"Indeed Ladydevimon! I am the Tamer you speak of, and unless you don't do as I say, be prepared to feel my wrath!" Ryo shouted. Ladydevimon frowned angrily. "Drat! Out of all the Tamers I could have possibly ran into, why'd it have to be you!"

"Listen! You can either do as I say, and return with me to the Digital realm peacefully. Or continue to cause mayhem and force me to delete you!"

"I have no intention of returning to the Digital realm! Nor will I ever obey a Tamer, especially you!" she screamed.

The boy continued to cry, trapped in her arms. Ryo smiled mischievously.

"Fine Ladydevimon! Prepare to say goodbye to your Data!" Ryo said calmly, but loudly. Monodramon leapt up in front of Ryo and growled at Ladydevimon.

"Ha! You really think that puny reptile will stand a chance against me?" she laughed. She then blinked, and rays of red light streamed from her eyes right at Monodramon. If Monodramon didn't doge them, he would have been fried to a crisp. The crowd of wizards and witched began to scatter. Ryo held up a card and flashed it at Monodramon. He nodded. Ryo then slashed the card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Plug-in!" And before everyone's very eyes, The small dark purple dragon was engulfed with light, and transformed into a Tall, purple man-like reptile with 3 claws on his large hands. He had on Khaki/green pants, a metal mask and red hair. "StrikeDramon!" Shrieked Ladydevimon.

**Chapter 11**

StrikeDramon growled at Ladydevimon.

"Bring it on!" He shouted.

"As you wish!" said Ladydevimon with a twisted grin. "Evil Wing!" She cried

. A bunch of fiery bats charged at StrikeDramon. But he knocked them all aside with a few whips of his large hands.

"Strike Claw!" He yelled. His attack came rushing at Ladydevimon, but she dodged it, nearly missing the boy.

"StrikeDramon be careful! You might hurt the boy!" Ryo cried.

"Its kinda hard to do that Ryo, when I'm stuck on the ground while she's in the air!" Strikemon yelled at Ryo. Ryo then took out another card. If he wanted to fly, so be it.

"Digi-Modify! Aero Wings activate!" Large Blue AeroVeedramon wings appeared on Strikedramon's back, and he rose into the Air after Ladydevimon. As an extra precaution, Ryo took another card and slashed in . "Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" Suddenly there were two StrikeDramons in the air. Ryo slashed it a few more times and soon there were eight StrikeDramons in the air. They surrounded Ladydevimon. she was utterly bewildered.

"How is a Digimon able to do this!" She shrieked. "Because he has a Tamer!" Yelled Ryo.

"Grab the boy StrikeDramon!" As the army of Strikedramon began to inch closer, Ladydevimon sent her red beams of light at them. She deleted 2 of them, but wasn't able to see the one right behind her. After she deleted two more, the Strikedramon behind her flew at her and struck her arm with his tail. In shock, Ladydevimon let go of the boy, who plummeted to the ground. StrikeDramon caught him right before he hit bottom. Furious, Ladydevimon deleted the rest of the Fake Strikedramon as the Real one flew to Ryo on the ground. He handed him the boy, who clutched Ryo like a big brother.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" He cried.

"Go now, its too dangerous !" Said Ryo. The boy then ran into the crowd and out of sight.

"You little virus!" Shrieked Ladydevimon. "You spoiled my breakfast!"

"Ryo!" StrikeDramon said as he looked up at Ladydevimon. "She's an Ultimate, are you sure we can handle her?"

"I know we can Strikedramon! By the looks on her Data, I'd say she's pretty weak. I got an Idea, go and attack!" Ryo said. Strikedramon took to the air again.

"Evil Wing!" Cried Ladydevimon again. The fiery bats made their way to Strikedramon again.

"Digi-Modify, Power activate!" Cried Ryo as he slashed another card. Strikedramons attack strength became 10 times more powerful. He sent his strike claw at the bats, and it deleted them. He sent another Strike Claw at Ladydevimon, who, did not see them coming. The force of the attack nearly knocked her out of the air.

"Digi-Modify! Paildramon Desperado blaster activate!" StrikeDramon pounded her with the bullets of Paildramon's special attack, and that finished her. She fell, screaming to the ground and landed with a sickening Thud. The crowd gasped in horror. Ryo and Strikedramon cautiously approached her.

"Now Ladydevimon, I ask again. Will you come back with us peacefully, or die in an unfamiliar world?" Said Ryo. "I stand with my first answer!" She said with great effort.

"I will never return to that awful place, nor will I ever obey the likes of you!"

"So be it." Ryo said calmly and quietly. He took out one last card. "Digi-Modify! Ladydevimon Darkness wave activate!" Strikedramon sent a horde of bats at Ladydevimon. She screamed as her own attack engulfed her.

"Brought down by your own sword." Said Ryo. Ladydevimon gave out one last bloodcurdling shriek, then her data dissolved.

"Absorb her." Strikedrammon took in Ladydevimon's data into his life program, and the battle was over.

The instant StrikeDramon stopped glowing from absorbing the Data, the whole village square erupted with cheers. Ryo turned to see the whole village applauding him. Some had even come up to him and were now shaking his hands.

"Marvelous! A young boy like you able to train monsters to slay vampires!" one witch said. "Absolutely amazing, what kind of spell did you use to give those attacks to your monster?" A young warlock asked. Ryo was speechless.

He and Strikedramon were being led to the center of the square, where the village gathered around him, asking questions. Ryo even heard the distinct click and saw the puff of smoke of a camera. Someone hand picked up Harry's robe and put it back on Ryo. (They didn't seem to notice the red lion patch, which was the mark of a student of the Hogwarts house Gryffindor)

People were beaming at him and cheering. The boy that he rescued came back to him, this time with his parents. They thanked Ryo greatly for saving their son, and his mother even gave Ryo a hug while his father shook Strikedramons hand. Ryo was beginning to enjoy his publicity when he noticed, through the crowd, official looking wizards pushing and shoving to get to Ryo. They were looking a bit angry. Ryo guessed that they must be the Ministry wizards that were looking for him. He suddenly realized that he should get out of there before they caught him. So he turned to the crowd.

"Sorry people, but I really have to go, more duty calls me. It was a pleasure helping out your village. I hope I'll see you all again!"

He flashed a look at Strikedramon which plainly said 'We need to get out of here now!' Strikedramon then caught sight of the Ministry wizards, and nodded. The crowd didn't want Ryo to go, but they didn't try to stop him, mainly because of Strikedramon. Ryo slashed the Aero Wings card into his Digivice like he did before. Strikedramon then gathered his Tamer into his arms and they flew off into the mountains. The Ministry wizards saw , one of them swore as he watched Ryo fly away.

As Hermione instructed, Ryo and Strikedramon flew to the top of the mountains and found the cave that she had tolled them about. Ryo and Strikedramon squeezed in and waited. The cave was dimly lit and the entrance was fairly small, but it was able to hold Ryo and Strikedramon with no problem. Ryo laid down on the cold rock floor.

"That was some fight!" said Ryo.

"I know, but it was ok, I never expected to beat Ladydevimon so easily." Said Strikedramon.

" I wonder how many other Digimon have found their way through that portal. ENIAC didn't say how many there were that went through the portal."

"If they are all as tough as Ladydevimon, we've got our hands full." Sighed Ryo.

"And we cant go back until we've deleted all of the unwanted data" Strikedramon sighed.

"How long do we have to stay here Ryo?"

"Until night time, or when someone comes to fetch us." Uncounted minutes passed in utter silence. Weak from battle and hunger, Ryo and Strikedramon drifted into an uneasy sleep. The next thing that Ryo knew, someone was calling his name.

"Ryo! Ryo! are you in there?"

"How'd you find out about this place Harry?"

"Keep it down George, I'm gonna see if he's in there."

Ryo heard footsteps. Suddenly, he felt someone shaking him awake.

"Hey Ryo, you ok?"

Ryo sat up, yawned and stretched,

"Yeah, I'm all right." He rubbed his eyes and looked at Harry. He seemed worried.

"We were afraid they would have caught you!" He said. Ryo then noticed that the cave was rather dark, and that Harry was holding a magnificent broomstick. Ryo also saw George, who was hovering on his own broomstick right outside the cave.

"What? You know about the battle this morning?"

"Not just us, the whole country, you made the front page!" George said excitedly.

"What?"

"We'll explain later Ryo, lets get you back to the shack. The Ministry's finished patrolling Hogsmeade and its safe to go back." Harry said as he helped Ryo up.

Ryo then looked at Strikedramon, except that it wasn't Strikedramon next to him, it was Monodramon. No doubt worn out from the battle and sick with hunger like Ryo was. Ryo felt dizzy and extremely tired. He prodded Monodramon awake, and he yawned and rubbed his eyes too.

"What we doing?" He asked.

It took a few minutes to explain to Monodramon the situation.

"But Harry, now that Monodramon's back, how are we going to get down the mountain? Climb?" Asked Ryo.

"Why do you think we brought these?" Said George, gesturing to the broomstick he was riding and Harry was holding.

"You'll ride with me, and Monodramon will ride with George." Said Harry as he mounted his broom. Ryo was hesitant.

"Oh C'mon Ryo, don't be afraid."

"I just never rode on a broom before." He said.

"That's why were letting you ride with us. To make sure you don't get into an accident if we let you ride alone." Said George grinning, getting of his broom and coming into the cave. So Ryo climbed onto the broom with Harry. The broom was clearly not made for two people, and Ryo had to sit nervously close to Harry and clutch his waist in order for him not to slide off. Monodramon didn't want to climb onto the broom with George.

"I have wings! I can fly!" he protested, but being as tired as he was, Ryo ordered him to sit with George. This he did, sitting in front of George, and clutching the handle of the broom.

"Ok, we all ready? Lets go!" Said Harry, kicking off the stone floor and squeezing out of the small entrance.

They soon emerged into the dusk , the sun just peeking from the horizon. The two of them flew a bit slow, so as not to alarm their passengers. Ryo enjoyed the ride. The cool evening air hit his face and ruffled his hair. It felt good. Soon they were flying over the village. They sped up to avoid being seen from the village below. They soon reached the Shrieking shack. it looked eerie and positively creepy in the fading sunlight. Harry and George landed near the large overgrown bush where Monodramon dug the hole. As Harry and Ryo dismounted, Ryo tripped. He and Harry landed in a heap next to the hole. George and Monodramon giggled franticly. Harry laughed too as he helped Ryo up.

"We found that you guys found a way out of the shack after all." He said, pointing at the large hole. "Lets go, Hermione's waiting there and Ron and Fred are still in the castle getting some supplies." Said George as he and Monodramon hopped off the broom.

Together they slid down the hole and walked/crawled a few more yards to the entrance to the shack.

Ryo found the bedroom that he stayed in the other night was filled with candle and lantern light as well as a few platters of food. Hermione was waiting for them.

"There you are Ryo! We were worried!" she said

"I see you guys were busy re-decorating." Said Ryo, looking at his new brightly lit quarters. Monodramon spotted the platters of food and immediately rushed to them and began to devour the bread and chicken.

"We figured you guys would be hungry, so we sneaked some food from the kitchens." Smiled George.

"Thanks you guys! There's just enough food to last us a day." Said Ryo, joining Monodramon with the food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, a piece of Bread still in his mouth.

"No thanks, we're going to eat later." Smiled Harry.

"Look at this!" Hermione took a newspaper from her robe pocket and showed it to Ryo. The Newspaper, called _The Evening Prophet_ was unlike any newspaper Ryo had seen. Its pictures were moving like GIF digital images. Ryo then looked closer at the pictures on the front page. It was a picture of him and Strikedramon battling Ladydevimon!

"See," Smiled George "You did make the front page."

Harry and George were beaming at him, but Hermione wasn't too happy.

"After all the effort we put into hiding you, you had to go out and expose yourself like this!" She said angrily. "What were you thinking! Now all of Britain knows about you! All of our tireless efforts were wasted by your arrogance! How could you? HOW COULD YOU?"

"HEY!" Thundered Ryo suddenly. His voice was so loud and sharp that it startled everyone. He threw the paper down and stood up, facing Hermione with unmistakable rage.

" What do you mean '_How could I'_? I am a Tamer Hermione! And its my duty to see that Digimon don't go out of control and cause havoc and mayhem. If I didn't go out and _expose_ myself, there would be one less kid in the village tonight! Believe me Hermione, I have survived greater more terrible things than you have ever and will imagine! DONT TELL ME I CANT DO SOMETHING WHEN YOU KNOW I HAVE TO DO IT!"

Ryo was breathing heavily through clenched fist and teeth. His face still full of rage. Monodramon cautiously approached his partner and held his arm.

"Ryo, she didn't mean it, she was just worried about you." He said. Ryo looked at his partners worried sad face. He then looked at Hermione. She looked like she was fighting back a terrible urge to cry.

Suddenly, Ryo's expression softened. He didn't mean to burst his rage out at her, and he was sure she didn't mean anything either. Hermione's urge was too great. Tears burst from her eyes. George, who was closest to her, put a comforting arm around her and led her to the bed. There she sat, crying into her hands with George comforting her. Ryo just stood there, watching her cry. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Its Ok Ryo," Said Harry. "I'm sure you didn't mean to do that. I get angry when people say stuff about my decisions and I burst out too. Just say sorry to her, she'll understand."

Ryo looked at Harry's face. There was kindness and compassion in his eyes. It was only then that Ryo noticed that Harry's eyes were bright green, and he finally noticed the lighting bolt scar on his forehead that Hermione talked about. Ryo nodded to him, and Harry removed his hand from his shoulder as Ryo walked towards Hermione. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Um Hermione?" he asked.

"What?" She said, her face buried in the handkerchief that George had given her.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just, lost control, that's all. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry."

Hermione looked at Ryo, her face red and her brown eyes completely bloodshot.

"I understand Ryo, I'm sorry for yelling at you too. I was just so worried. If anything happened to you, Monodramon or anyone else I would never have forgiven myself!"

"I know, you were just worried about us, its ok."

"Really Ryo?"

"Yeah Hermione."

He stuck out his hand to Hermione.

"Friends?" he asked. Hermione shook his hand

"Yes, Friends!" She smiled. Harry, George and Monodramon smiled.

"Yeah! Were all friends again!" Cried Monodramon, and he began to dance around the room. The four teens roared with laughter at the little Digimon.

**Chapter 12**

Their laughter was suddenly interrupted by the sudden pounding of footsteps downstairs. Harry turned to the door and took a step backwards.

"Who or what is that?" he asked.

If he had been standing in the same position in the next second, he would have been hit by the flying door as Fred and Ron rushed into the room, their eyes filled with panic.

"We have to get out of here, NOW!" Cried Fred as he rushed to extinguish the candles and lanterns.

"Fred, what...?" Began George, but Fred cut him off.

"We were at the castle, gathering supplies like Hermione said, when we heard Snape talking to the Ministry officials..."

"He tipped the officials off about the Shrieking Shack! He bloody tolled them this would be a good hiding place and tolled them how to get in!" Ron said as he gathered the candles into a bag. " How can you be sure?" Asked Harry. Fred's reply was to throw the invincibility cloak and a piece of parchment at Harry. He looked at the parchment and his eyes widened.

"Oh shoot! They are coming!" He cried.

"Hurry, we need to get everything out of here!"

As Hermione and George rushed to help Harry Fred and Ron, Ryo looked at the parchment. On the school grounds there were 4 dots moving towards a tunnel leading off the page. One of the dots had a caption that read 'Severus Snape'. Before Ryo could examine the parchment further, Ron had thrown a sack of supplies at him.

"Hurry and help! Your the one there after!" He said urgently.

Ryo then got up and helped everyone clear out the room as if no one had been in it. They gathered the lanterns and candles, the food, the sheets and the other supplies and placed them in sacks and bags that Ron and Fred brought with them. With their wands, they threw dust from the hall and scattered it everywhere. As soon as they were done, they quickly brushed away their footprints. By the time everything was removed from the room that shouldn't be there, the dots on the parchment were already nearly half-way through the tunnel.

"Lets go!" Cried Fred as he grabbed Ryo and a few supplies and began to drag them downstairs.

Ryo wrenched himself out of Fred's strong grip and helped Monodramon. They got into the tunnel and out of the hole as fast as they could. They then sprinted out of the garden and down the dark hill. They all stopped, gasping for breath.

"Now what?" Gasped Ryo. "I need to find another hiding place and you guys need to get back to the school before we're all caught."

"Lets hide Ryo in the Honeydukes passage, that way we'll be near the castle and Hogsmeade." Suggested George.

"The entrance can only be opened with a wand George, and the exit is kind of off since it opens up to a cellar, so Ryo wont know if there are any more wild Digimon about!" Fred said. There was then a feud about where to hide Ryo and Monodramon. Suddenly Harry spoke.

"We'll just leave him in the cave, that way he'll be far from the Ministry wizards and can see if their is any wild Digimon Activity in the village." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "What do you think Ryo?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I like the cave and think its good, as long as no one else knows about it." He said.

"No one but our Headmaster and my godfather know about the cave," said Harry

"And don't worry, I'm sure Dumbledor doesn't want you to be found anyways, we heard him talking to Dobby about being happy that you escaped." Said Ron.

"Ok, George and I will bring Ryo and Monodramon back to the cave, while you guys try your luck with the Honeydukes passage. Take the invincibility cloak through the village. George and I will just fly back to the castle ok?"

The others nodded. Ron threw the cloak over himself, Hermione and Fred. They heard their footsteps hurriedly disappear down the path.

"Wait a minute!" George said Suddenly. "How are we supposed to take all of this back to the cave?" He asked, holding up the sacks of supplies.

"Strikedramon can carry them, and I'll ride with Harry." Said Ryo. He took out his Digivice and swiped the cards. A few minutes later, Strikedramon was holding some sacks of the supplies and George was holding one also. Ryo had climbed back on Harry's broom and together the four flew off into the mountains. The full moon lit up the sky, making it easier to see where they were going, but also making it easy for people to spot them from the ground. They flew as fast as they could without bumping into anything. Harry's broom was the fastest, and it was all George and Strikedramon could do to keep up with him and Ryo.

It was extremely difficult trying to locate the cave in the dark, and they took a great risk in lighting their wands to find their way. After several tense moments, they finally located it and squeezed through the small entrance into the large cave.

"Well, now that this place will be your living quarters, we'd better make it seem like a place for a person." Said George.

Together, Harry, George, Ryo and Strikedramon unpacked the supplies and spread them around the cave like they did with the room in the Shrieking shack. They lit the candles and lanterns to make the cave more lively in the dark and spread the sheets to make a place for Ryo and Strikedramon to lie down and sleep. The platters of food were placed on flat stalagmites and covered to keep them fresh. And Dobby's silver plate and goblet were placed next to them.

"I cant tell you guys how grateful I am to your kindness." Said Ryo after they were all finished. He gazed around at his temporary home and smiled. Harry and George smiled also.

"We're happy to do it Ryo, after all, It seems like your the only hope we have against these runaway Digimon. Its the least we can do." Said Harry.

"And right after you saved that boy, we know you are both very talented and really need to stay here until all these Monsters are all gone, before someone else gets hurt!" Said George. Ryo and Strikedramon blushed.

"Anyways, Thank you guys, we really appreciate it very much." Said Strikedramon. George suddenly gasped.

"We need to get back! Its getting very late!"

Harry and George mounted their brooms.

"Listen Ryo, we're going to be very busy tomorrow, So we cant see you until Tuesday, do you mind?" Said Harry. Ryo thought about it. He did mind, a lot! He wanted to stay with Harry and his friends, but if they had more important things to do...

"No, no I don't mind at all!" He said firmly. "Great, We'll see you Tuesday!" Said Harry. They waved goodbye and Harry and George sped off to the castle.

Ryo and Strikedramon didn't feel like sleeping. After all, they had been asleep most of the day. So they just lounged around the cave lazily. Ryo picked up the newspaper and read out loud the article to Strikedramon.

**Vampire slain by a Mysterious boy and his pet Dragon. **

"_The calm morning in Hogsmeade was broken by the screams of a young boy, who was suddenly held captive by a female vampire, who had suddenly appeared. This was strange indeed, for vampires usually appear only at Night, but here was one who had snatched the boy and was holding him over the shocked village. Why she just didn't fly away with her captive is unknown, but we believe that she stayed in the village to mock the villagers about her easy capture. The citizens of Hogsmeade tried to free the boy by sending up stunning spells at the alleged vampire, but she swiftly dodged them. When all hope seemed lost, a young man appeared from the crowd with a little purple dragon. He then yelled at the Vampire, calling her Ladydevimon and demanded the boy to be let go. 'Ladydevimon' replies by saying she thought there weren't any Tamers in this world. What she means by this, we don't know. But the boy took off his robe and pointed a small blue device at the vampire and asked if she now recognized him, since she lived in the Digital realm once before. (We have no idea what the word Digital is an have no clue what he means) She then gasped and exclaimed that this was the Tamer who had defeated a Lord of darkness thrice. She also revealed that the boys name was Ryo Akiyama. (Now, we are all familiar about the Story of Harry Potter and how he had Defeated the Dark Lord He-who-must-not-be-named when he was a baby_..."

"Ah! So that's what he was talking about" said Ryo.

"_... And we cant help but put that in mind right now.) The boy Ryo offered Ladydevimon a chance to return with him back to wherever they came from, or be 'deleted' . She declined. _

_What Ryo did next was really outstanding. He ordered his little dragon forward as if wanting him to attack her. Ladydevimon then tried to hit him with a red beam of light, which was strange indeed for a vampire. But Ryo took out a strange card and slashed it through his blue device. His Dragon then transformed into a half dragon, half human creature. Ryo slashed a few more cards and wings sprouted from the creatures back and he multiplied into 8 exact looking creatures. As the rest distracted Ladydevimon, the real one snuck up behind her and snatched the boy and returned him safely. The creature continued to battle Ladydevimon until she fell. Ryo made her one last offer to return with him and again she refused. So Ryo slashed another card through his device and his Creature attacked. Ladydevimon then broke up into a million bits and Ryo's creature absorbed them. _

_The village erupted into cheers and jubilee for the slaying of the strange vampire. The whole village crowded around the boy, trying to get more word out of him. The boy he rescued, Tommy Villa introduced his parents to Ryo and thanked him. But before Ryo could say more, he addressed the village saying that he had to leave for another line of duty. He and his creature then flew off over the mountains. _

_Oddly, we found that Ministry wizards were on the scene of the fight a few minutes later. We asked them if they knew anything about the strange boy, but they refused to comment saying they knew nothing. _

_We were able to get some word from Tommy Villa and his parents shortly after Ryo disappeared. _

"Ryo's my hero! and I want to be a dragon Tamer and a vampire slayer like him when I get older_" Says Tommy excitedly. " _If I only knew who he was, I would welcome him into our family circle_" Said Mr. Villa "_Ryo has done a great deed by saving our son, and we are eternally grateful for him, wherever he is now,_" Said a teary eyes Mrs. Villa. _

_Ryo raises a lot of questions for us. For one thing, what was he doing with a pet dragon when Dragon owning has been banned since the middle ages? And how did the dragon learn how to talk? And how was he able to transform his dragon with cards and a small blue device? Further, how did he know about slaying vampires when it is only done by professional vampire slayers in the Ministry of magic? _

_We may not know the answers to these questions until we discover Ryo, wherever the boy is now._

Ryo finished the article and faced Strikedramon.

"Looks like we made a good impression on the villagers and all of Britain don't you think so?" He asked.

"Seems likely." Said Strikedramon, and the two laughed happily.

Harry and George had flown back to the castle. They flew back inside through an opened window to a deserted corridor.

"We'd better go back to the common room," Said George.

"Ron and the others should already be there."

They quickly made their way down the corridor, nervously holding their brooms, which would be hard to explain if they bumped into someone. They had nearly reached the end of the corridor when a voice called to them.

"Potter! Weasley! There you are!" Harry and George spun around, hiding their brooms behind their backs as Professor McGonagall rushed down the corridor to them, her black hair still in its tight bun like always.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two," She said.

"Professor Dumbledor wants to see you in his office immediately. Your Brothers and Granger are already there waiting." She added to George.

"Come along then, follow me."

Harry and George exchanged nervous glances as they followed her down the corridor and up the staircases to Dumbledors office.

"She's actually taking us to Dumbledor?" whispered George.

"It seems so, you don't think he found out what we are up to do you?" Harry whispered back. They didn't make another sound as Professor McGonagall steered them in front of an extremely odd looking gargoyle.

"Mars Bar!" She said.

The gargoyle jumps to life and jumps out of t he way as the wall behind it split opened. They climbed the moving spiral stair case higher and higher. Harry saw Georges amazed face as he looked around. Harry didn't react much, he'd been up to Dumbledor's office a few times before, but it didn't stop him from feeling nervous about Ryo. They soon reached the door with the brass griffin door knocker. McGonagall rapped on the door and it opened. She gestured the two to get inside while she went to get Dumbledor.

Harry and George found that McGonagall was right. Ron, Fred and Hermione were all in the office waiting.

"Harry! George! How'd everything go?" Asked Ron.

"He's doing just fine." Said Harry.

"I wish I can say the same thing for us." Said Fred frowning as he looked around Dumbledor's office

. "Professor Vector came to us right when we got back, and she said that Dumbledor wanted to see us right away, but no one was in here." Said Hermione.

"Looks like we just have to wait until Dumbledor comes back." Said George. They sat on the chairs that were laid out for them and waited, watching Fawkes the phoenix as he slept on his perch.

Soon they heard footsteps outside and in came professor Dumbledor. No one said a word as he entered the office and sat himself down behind his desk. They looked at each other for a few awkward moments.

"So," Said Dumbledor at last. "I trust you all know why I called you here tonight." He said. There was an odd, guilty silence.

"Does it have anything to do with Ryo Akiyama?" Harry suddenly burst out. Dumbledor raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes it does." Said Dumbledor sternly.

The group braced themselves for impact.

"I just brought you all here to thank you for keeping the young man safe and out of reach of the Ministry. You have done an excellent job of hiding him." He said smiling.

This wasn't what they expected at all! Dumbledor? Actually praising them for breaking the law?

"But sir, what do you mean? We were breaking the law, hiding someone wanted by the Ministry!" Said Hermione.

"Yes yes, indeed you were." Dumbledor said quietly, unfolding a copy of _The Evening Prophet_, the one with the picture of Ryo and Strikedramon.

"But if you didn't break him out of the castle and hide in in Hogsmeade, I'd hate to think about what would have happened to that poor boy." He said.

"How did you..." began Fred, but Harry elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up.

"Snape and the Ministry officials returned a few minutes ago. They had searched the Shrieking shack and found nothing but a hole that led to the tunnel from the outside Garden." Continued Dumbledor.

"They have informed me that they have given up on the boy, saying that he was probably far from the grounds now. There now looking for him outside the province. I'd say that Ryo now has a good chance to continue what he set out to do in this world." He smiled.

The others smiled back.

"I'm just asking you to not speak about your encounters with Ryo to anyone else. I don't want the students to think they can become dragon tamers or vampire slayers just yet." He said Chuckling. The others joined his laughter.

"Now, you must be hungry with all that excitement. I suggest you go down to the Great Hall for dinner." Said Dumbledor.

"Thank you Professor." Said the five students. As they turned to leave, Dumbledor called to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Don't forget not to miss your Astronomy class at Midnight tonight." The three looked at each other. They had completely forgotten that they had an astronomy class that midnight.

**Chapter 13**

"I cant believe that Professor Sinistra would have us in Astronomy class on Midnight on a Sunday," Yawned Ron.

" Why do we have to have class on Sunday anyways? I hate the new schedule change!"

It was indeed almost midnight, and they were walking with their astronomy class up the spiral staircase that led to the tallest tower in the castle where they had their Astronomy lessons. They were all heaving their bags, telescopes, and charts, and most of them were yawning.

"Why are you complaining now Ron? We've been having Astronomy classes for ages, you should be used to it ." Said Hermione.

"Guess we've been worn out because all the excitement with Monodramon." Said Harry.

They had agreed to use Monodramon's name to refer to Ryo and his Digimon when other people were present so as not to alarm them. Indeed, their whole class was buzzing about Ryo when they had taken their seats in the roofless tower. People talked about him as they were putting up their telescopes.

"No one knows where he came from, he just appeared!"

"I heard he had a Hogwarts robe, do you think he's a pupil at this school?"

"I wonder how he was able to Tame a dragon and teach it to talk and make it change into another dragon!"

"He seems so powerful to do that with just cards, do you think he might be a Dark wizard?"

"Believe me," Said Draco Malfoy, one of the Slytherin House students that Harry hated most in this world.

"I know a Dark wizard when I see one, and a dark wizard wouldn't have wasted the time in saving that boy. He would have let that vampire get away with it." He said, smirking evilly.

Before anyone could answer him, Professor Sinistra arrived and the class began.

Harry was having a difficult time concentrating. His mind was on Ryo, in the cave. He found himself drifting off from the lesson and gazing at the mountains. The cave was not visible because the Mountain was a bit far, and the cave entrance was too small to let much light out.

"Potter! Are you paying attention?" Snapped Professor Sinistra.

Harry jerked back to reality to find the whole class was staring at him.

"Sorry Professor." He apologized. As Professor Sinistra turned back to the blackboard, Harry looked back at the mountain. It was only then he noticed two black shapes moving swiftly towards them.

Harry and his class were not the only ones looking at the stars. Ryo and Strikedramon were still not sleepy, and they were outside the cave on the rocky landing, gazing at the starry sky and the bright moon. Ryo had reached into the pockets of Harry's robes to keep his hands warm when he realized that Harry had left his magical binoculars from the Quidditch match in them. He was amazed that he didn't discover them sooner. He had them pressed against his eyes and was amazed that they played everything back like a little T.V. Ryo was quite enjoying himself when he suddenly spotted two dark figures moving swiftly towards the Hogwarts castle.

"That's odd." He said.

"What?" Asked Strikedramon.

"There these things moving to the castle." Ryo said.

He zoomed the magical binoculars as large as he could to the moving objects. He gasped.

"There Digimon!" He said Shocked. "Its Unimon and SkullSatamon, and their headed right for the castle, where Harry and the others are!" He said panicked. Strikedramon jumped.

"Well what are we waiting for? We should go there and take care of them before they hurt someone in the school!" He growled. Ryo didn't need telling twice. He took out his Digivice. "Digi-Modify! Aero Wings Activate!" Ryo jumped on Strikedramon and together they flew to the castle grounds.

"Potter! What are you looking at?" Snapped Professor Sinistra when she saw that Harry was completely ignoring the lesson and looking down the tower to the grounds.

"There's something coming up to us! Fast!" said Harry, sounding a bit panicked.

"Come off it Potter," Said Draco. Professor Sinistra strode over to the edge of the tower and peered down toward the grounds. She saw nothing.

"There's nothing there!" She said. She turned to Harry and was about to tell him off when something dark flew up behind her.

"Hello kiddies! Ready to have some fun?" Said an Evil sounding voice.

The class screamed as the dark form of Unimon towered over them. A large gray unicorn with a mask and black wings. He was grinning evilly. They turned to run back down the tower steps, but were blocked by SkullSatamon, an even scarier looking creature, like a brown skeleton with black wings and a long staff.

"Where're you going in such a rush? Were just getting started!" He said.

The class drew back in horror as they starred terrified at the two creatures. Professor Sinistra took out her wand.

"Stupefy!" She yelled at SkullSatamon.

Her spell hit, but it had no affect whatsoever.

"Foolish Witch! Magic cannot harm us Digimon. We might as well get rid of you first, then we can pluck the kids out like feathers!" SkullSatamon moved Swiftly to professor Sinistra, but a voice rang out that made him stop.

"NO! YOU SHALL NOT HARM THEM!"

In an instant, Strikedramon had body slammed both SkullSatamon and Unimon right out of the Tower. He charged with them to the ground, and the three hit the grounds with a large impact. "Its Ryo!" Yelled Harry, as he rushed to the edge of the tower for a better look. Many of his other classmates did the same.

Ryo was there with StrikeDramon, facing Unimon and Skullsatamon. He was analyzing their Data.

"Skullsatamon, Ultimate Virus Type, his attack is Nail bone. He looks a bit weak though. Unimon, Data Champion, Attacks are Horn buster and Air gallop. Wow! I've never seen a stronger Champion before. This isn't going to be at all easy!" He said.

"No Kidding!" SkullSatamon said. "We knew that you would come out and fight when innocent kids were going to be in danger, so we decided to lure you out using the kids from this school!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, We know about you Ryo Akiyama, the famous Dimension Hopper who travels Dimensions under the order of ENIAC to keep the peace when their Tamers aren't good enough." Growled Unimon.

"Yeah, your never going to send us back to that Dump Dimension, and you wont going to delete us either. We're going to beat you tonight Ryo! Your dimension hopping stops here!" Said SkullSatamon.

Ryo knew then he had no choice but to resort to the Ultimate decision. He took out a blue card and swiped it.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

To the classes amazement, Strikedramon was surrounded by blinding white light, and when it cleared, there stood a magnificent creature, with the same metal mask as Strikedramon and the same feet. But he was a bit bigger, black and had his own Crimson wings. His three large claws were replaced with large sharp hands.

"Cyberdramon! Attack!" Yelled Ryo. Cyberdramon clawed the air and a blue-green laser appeared in his hands.

"Erase Claw!" he yelled, shooting the laser at SkullSatamon.

But the evil Digimon was way too quick, and he easily dodged it.

"Slow poke!" He teased. Ryo took out another card.

"Digi-Modify! High Speed Plug-in Activate!"

The card made Cyberdramon able to move with the same speed as SkullSatamon, and was now chasing him in mid air.

By this time, the Astronomy class had forgotten all about the stars and were now focusing their telescopes at the ground, watching the battle excitedly. They weren't the only ones. The racket had woken up most of the castle, and the faces of many were pressed against the windows of the castle.

Cyberdramon was able to grab hold of SkullSatamon, and he had him in a tight grip. "Got you now!" He said Triumphantly, but then something hit Cyberdramon on the back with such force that he let go of SkullSatamon and rolled over in Mid air.

It was Unimon, and he was firing his attack right at Cyberdramon.

"Horn buster!" He yelled, and another laser ball flew right at him. Cyberdramon dodged it.

"Ryo! I cant handle the two of them alone!" He called to his Tamer.

"Drat! There's got to be some way to fight them both! The Alias card only makes Copies for them to destroy and to get confused by. Its worth a shot anyway!" He slashed it.

"There he is! Cried SkullSatamon, catching sight of a stationary Cyberdramon.

"Nail Bone!" He cried, pointing his staff at Cyberdramon. His attack Deleted him.

"Yes!" Cried SkullSatamon

"No Wait! That wasn't really him! There he is!" Cried Unimon, pointing at Another CyberDramon.

SkullSatamon deleted him too, but then spotted yet another Cyberdramon nearby.

"His Tamer is giving him the power to confuse us!" Unimon growled. "Who cares about Cyberdramon anyways! We're really here for Ryo!" said SkullSatamon.

The two abandoned Cyberdramon and charged for Ryo instead!

"NO!" Cried the Real Cyberdramon.

He flew forward and was able to stop SkullSatamon and had him in a strong grip again, but he couldn't do anything about Unimon.

"Ryo! Watch out!" He cried.

Ryo dropped his cards. In defense, he turned on the Energy whip of his Digivice and cracked it right at Unimon. Unimon staggered.

"You think that Pathetic Tamer Whip will stop me?" He thundered.

"Air Gallop!" He screamed, pounding his hooves.

"Aaaah!" His attack hit very close to Ryo, so close that Ryo was thrown a few feet from the impact and landed in a heap. The Energy whip faded.

"He's a sitting duck out there!" Cried Harry. He quickly made up his mind. He got up and ran towards the stairs.

"Harry No! Nothing you can do will help him!" Cried Hermione, but Harry didn't listen.

His new friend was in trouble and he had to go and help him!

With Ryo down, Cyberdramon tried frantically to get to him, but SkullSatamon now had him in a wrestling competition that he couldn't get out of .

"Ryo!" He cried to his Tamer. Ryo was still too dazed to react quickly.

"So ends the Legendary Brave Tamer Ryo Akiyama, so far from his home in the Digital Realm. Goodbye Akiyama!" Laughed Unimon "Horn..."

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM THE TAMER!" Shouted a voice.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared and charged strait at Unimon. He hit him with such force that Unimon nearly fell from the sky. Ryo looked at the figure. It looked like a golden winged horse. He picked up his Digivice to analyze its Data.

"Its Pegasusmon! An Armor Digimon. His attacks include Wind mane, Star shower, equips beam, and golden noose!" Ryo was amazed. "He has come to protect us!" He said happily.

Unimon and Pegasusmon were now also engaged in a wrestling match. Unimon shouted to Pegasusmon

"Why must you protect this Tamer? He's not even yours! Why must you care for this ungrateful Human?"

"I care because I made a promise ever since I lost my own Tamer to help protect all tamers from viruses like you!" Replied Pegasusmon.

"And this boy happens to be the one Tamer that saved all the Dimensions in the Digital realm from the destruction of Zeed Milleniummon. I will not allow him to be destroyed!" Pegasusmon kicked Unimon hard with his hind legs, and Unimon became so angry that he forgot all about Ryo and started to go for Pegasusmon instead.

Ryo saw a chance to get back in helping Cyberdramon. He picked up his Digivice and cards.

"Digi-Modify! Paildramon Spiking strike activate!"

With the new sword at hand, Cyberdramon was able to break free from SkullSatamon.

"You think you can get away that easily!" He laughed.

"Nail bone!" He cried, but Ryo had a back up.

"Wargreymon brave shield!" A large shield appeared before Cyberdramon. He held it before him just as Skullsatamon sent his attack. The shield deflected the attack right back at SkullSatamon. It hit him and deleted his staff.

"No! My staff!" he cried.

"Now Finish him Cyberdramon!"

"Digi-Modify! Imperialdramon Positron Laser activate!"

With one last shot, Cyberdramon pointed the laser at SkullSatamon.

"Positron Laser!" The laser hit SkullSatamon, who shrieked and broke up into a million bits, deleted.

"Its not over yet!" Yelled Unimon. With one great kick, he managed to knock Pegasusmon away from him. Before Pegasusmon or Cyberdramon could do anything, he sent his attack right at Ryo!

"Horn buster!"

Before Ryo had time to react, someone had grabbed a hold of him and pulled him to the ground. They landed with a thud, Ryo's face pressed into the grass. If he was still standing in the same place he was a few seconds ago, he would have been deleted for sure. The person on top of him got off, and Ryo saw who it was. He recognized the Black hair and glasses even in the dark.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Its too dangerous! Get out while you still can!"

"Hey, I just saved your life for real this time, take it easy ok?" Said Harry as he helped Ryo up. "Getting help from your wizard friends I see? Well, it wont make much difference. I'll have he pleasure of destroying you both!" Unimon thundered.

"I don't think so!" Said Harry, taking out his wand.

"Harry, what are you doing? It wont have an affect on him! You know that!" Said Ryo trying to pull Harry back, but he refused.

"I'm still going to try!" He said. Harry closed his eyes and wished with every ounce of nerve he had that he can help save his friend. He opened his eyes and waved his wand. Before Ryo could say something, there was a loud bang and a thud. Unimon landed on the ground, all tied up in rope.

"Now! Get him Pegasus!" Shouted Harry. Pegasusmon did as he said.

"Equips Beam!" He shouted, sending a green beam of light at the Tied up Unimon. Just when Unimon broke free of the ropes, it was too late. The beam took over him and he too was deleted.

**Chapter 14**

Ryo watched Harry jump up and down in jubilee and soon joined him as Cyberdramon and Pegasusmon soon returned after absorbing the data of the defeated Digimon.

"How did you do it Harry? How were you able to use magic against Unimon!" Asked Cyberdramon breathlessly.

"I didn't use a direct spell, I only conjured up the ropes by magic. Only direct spells cant have an affect on the Digimon, at least, that was my theory!" He said.

Ryo was all to happy for his help.

"Thank you Harry, thank you! You have saved me yet again! I am eternally grateful Harry-san!" He bowed at Harry, who was speechless.

" I , I'm um... Your welcome." he said. He bowed to Ryo too. Then he stuck out his hand and Ryo shook it, smiling broadly.

"And thank you too Pegasusmon, I would have been lost too without your help as well." Ryo said to the glittering horse.

"Best I can do for you Ryo Akiyama. After all, you have saved all good Digimon from total deletion. May I humbly ask if I join you in your quest here to rid this world from the unwanted Data?" He asked.

"I would be most honored if you do." Said Ryo.

"I would be even more honored. Thank you Brave Tamer." Said Pegasusmon, bending his front legs and bowing to Ryo.

" I wont mind the slightest." Said Cyberdramon. "It feels good to know that there's at least one other Digimon here that's on the good side."

"Oh, before we leave, I found this in your robe that you loaned me." Ryo said as he took out the ominoculars and pressed them into Harry's hands. "Thanks to them, I saw the Digimon sneak to your school and was able to get here on-time." Harry looked at the ominoculars and his robes, then at Ryo. He handed them back to him.

"You can keep it for now, who knows, it might come in handy again." he smiled.

"POTTER! GET OVER HERE NOW!" shouted an angry voice. Harry jumped.

"You guys better get out of here quick, it seems like the whole school's seen us. Drat! McGonagall and the others coming this way now!" Said Harry panicked as his teachers began to rush towards them.

Cyberdramon scooped Ryo into his arms. He turned to Harry,

"See you again soon!" he said, winking.

Cyberdramon, Ryo and Pegasusmon flew up and back to the cave just as Harry's Teachers reached them. They all watched as they disappeared into the night. When they turned to Harry, he knew by the look on their faces that he was now in big trouble.

Back at the cave, the three of them were all so tired from the battle that they didn't feel like doing nothing but flopping down and going to sleep. Cyberdramon did this with no problem, but Ryo had questions for Pegasusmon that he wanted answered before he closed his eyes.

"For one thing, how'd you get here?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really know myself, but I was just on my way to visit the Primary village. Suddenly a portal opened and I was sucked in. I found that I wasn't the only Digimon that was sucked in. There were plenty of others. Soon the portal to this world opened and we scattered. I hid in the forest near the village until I was feeling well enough to fly again. I then searched the village for another Tamer that could bring me back home. I never found any, until I saw you battling with SkullSatamon and Unimon. It was an unfair battle and I knew that I had to help you."

"You said that you lost your Tamer, what happened to him?" he said cautiously.

"Her," Said Pegasusmon. He sounded very sad indeed.

"Holly was the angle of my life. She trained me, took care of me and absolutely loved me. I loved her too, and I kept her safe and close. Until, that is, when the Ocean took her away forever."

"We were at the beach, she was swimming, but then, she drowned. I don't even remember how she did, but I tried to rescue her anyways, nearly drowning myself. When I woke up, wet on the beach, Holly no where in sight, I knew I lost her forever." Ryo saw tears glistening in Pegasusmon's eyes.

"I then made my mind to save any Tamer in distress, to honor the Tamer who once belonged to me."

"I'm sure that Holly will be proud of you if she saw you now." Said Ryo, patting Pegasusmons head gently.

"But now, you might be the answer I'm looking for." He said.

"You must've seen how many other Digimon went through the portal with you and who they are. Can you tell me the rest. I know we have Ladydevimon, Skullsatamon, Unimon and you. Who else do you remember?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm not the one with a good short term memory. I don't remember how many or who came with me, for one thing, it was a bit dark. Maybe you should ask Wizardmon."

"Wizardmon?" Ryo said shocked.

"Yes, I forgot. Wizardmon got sucked into this Dimension too. He agreed with me to help search the village for a Tamer to take us home. All I know is that he's staying in the village somewhere. Don't worry, he wants to get home also. After all, he's the caretaker of the Primary Village I was going to visit. I'm sure he'll join you too."

"Oh, Wizardmon. Well he wouldn't stand out from the villagers at all. I wont be surprised if he's staying at an inn as we speak. Hmm, I'll look for him in the village tomorrow morning."

Ryo yawned. Too tired to keep talking, he fell asleep.

As if Harry had enough to worry about. The news of the battle made the Ministry officials return the next morning, this time accompanied with the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge! Harry expected them to pour more Veritaserum down his mouth to make him confess where Ryo was. But to Harry's utter amazement, Dumbledor stood up for him, saying that Harry didn't have any contact with Ryo since he was taken away from Hagrids hut. Harry just felt that he needed to save his friend, and was no way trying to hide him. Dumbledor also refused for Harry to again be interrogated. The Minister and his officials reluctantly agreed with Dumbledor. Anyways, as he pointed out, the re-capture of Ryo Akiyama wouldn't change a thing, now that all of Britain knew about his existence and what he was capable off, there was no need to tell them that Ryo was a Muggle, because they surely wouldn't believe it. If the public found out that the Ministry was to imprison the boy, it would surely lead to protests.

So the only crime the Ministry could put on Ryo's record was the ownership of a Dragon. But even that seemed very impractical. Though fully out of Ideas, the Ministry insisted to patrol Hogsmeade and Hogwarts just incase they happened to run into Ryo.

Harry didn't have a good time of it either. What the school witnessed that night was now a hot topic for discussion all over the place. And they failed to not include Harry in the heat of it. Draco Malfoy wasn't helping things at all. He boasted around in the corridors that Harry just wanted more publicity and decided to go and help the Famous Ryo Akiyama during the battle. Everyone else seemed to buy this story and Harry couldn't get to class without someone teasing him about it.

"Look Harry, Ryo wants you to be his partner..."

"Hey Harry, are you gonna get together with Ryo to destroy more monsters tonight? Can I come too?"

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were the only ones who took this seriously. Harry was surprised like everyone else when Fred and George started telling people off for teasing Harry. They were usually the ones that promoted the teasing. But since they were involved , it was no surprise that they were serious about it.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Ryo was just telling Cyberdramon about his plans for the day.

"I'm going into the village with Pegasusmon to find Wizardmon, you just stay here for now ." he said, striating the robe.

"Oh c'mon Ryo, cant you let me come along also? I'm your partner!"

"Hey, I want you to come too, but its just that your too big, and people can easily spot you." "Pegasusmon will just drop me off in the village, then when I give him the signal he'll come and get me then I'm be back ok?" It shouldn't take too long."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Ryo. The village is pretty big, and trying to find Wizardmon in all of that will be a hassle." said Pegasusmon.

"Ok, I'll make a deal. When Wizardmon tells me about the other Digimon, Cyberdramon, you can come with me when we look for them ok?" Ryo said smiling innocently. Cyberdramon thought about it , then nodded.

"Right, lets go Pegasusmon." Said Ryo. He climbed on his back and turned to Cyberdramon. "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine buddy."

"Be safe." Called Cyberdramon as Ryo and Pegasusmon flew down the mountain slope too the village.

They landed near the outskirts of the village, behind a large oak tree. Ryo hopped of Pegasusmon.

"Stay hidden for now, I'm going in to find Wizardmon." He said.

He pulled the hood of Harry's robe over his face so it wouldn't be easy to recognize him.

"How are you going to find him? Its going to be a bit difficult with all the wizards and witches all around the place." Said Pegasusmon.

"I'll use this," Said Ryo, holding up his Digivice. He had set it on signal tracker mode. It was capable of tracking down a Digimon's data signal and leading the tamer to it.

"Good. Now, make sure no one finds or recognizes you and asks awkward questions you hear?" "I will, Wish me luck!" Ryo yelled as he ran to the heart of the village, waving goodbye to Pegasusmon.

Indeed, it was difficult to try and Navigate through the busy village. Ryo had the hood covering his face and had a hand keeping the hood closed over his face and hid the Gryffindor Lion patch on his chest. His Digivice was in front of him, the compass still didn't pick up and Data signals. Lucky for him, no one paid much attention to him as he journeyed through the village. Through the crowded streets and busy shops. Just when he began to get discouraged, his Digivice began to glow. It had picked up a Data signal! Quickly Ryo analyzed the incoming Data. sure enough, the data was from Wizardmon. The compass was now pointing him through the streets to wherever Wizardmon was.

He hurriedly followed the signal until it lead him to a large pub called The Three broomsticks. The signal was coming from inside it. Quickly, Ryo entered. There were a lot of people inside, and Ryo could barely see all of their faces. The compass, however , pointed him to a table in the far corner, where a small wizard sat alone, reading a newspaper. He approached the table from behind. When he looked at the Digivice, the compass tolled him that this is where the signal was coming from. He had at last found Wizardmon.

"Um, Excuse me." Ryo said awkwardly.

"Yes?" Said Wizardmon, putting the paper down and looked curiously at Ryo. Wizardmon greatly resembled a small wizard. He had on a violet purple wizards hat with a small skull pinned to the front, a purple traveling cloak with Digital language characters scattered all over it, rough leather gloves and boots, a yellow overall, and a magical staff. Half of his face was covered by his cloak collar, so only his green eyes could be seen. Even though he greatly resembled the wizards around him, he was no doubt a Digimon.

"Mr. Wizardmon, I presume?"

"Why, yes." Said Wizardmon, with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"Who are you, and how did you know who I was?" He asked calmly.

"I was looking for you, and I'm sure you were looking for me as well." said Ryo as he sat himself down in the seat in front of Wizardmon. He removed the hood cautiously and carefully.

" I'm Ryo Akiyama, Pegasusmon was telling me that I was to find you in the Wizard village, and indeed you were here." Said Ryo calmly. Wizardmon's eyes widened.

"Oh Wow! I'd never expect a Tamer to come and actually search for me, Let alone a Tamer as famous as you." He said.

"I was the one searching for a Tamer to bring me and Pegasusmon back home."

"Its a great pleasure to meet you Mr. Ryo Akiyama." He said, taking Ryo's hand and shaking it. " You've managed to make yourself very well known in this world as well Ryo," Smiled Wizardmon as he handed Ryo the paper he was reading. It was that days copy of The Daily Prophet, and on the front page was news about the battle he had fought the night before, against Skullsatamon and Unimon .

"Well, I didn't mean to make myself famous!" Ryo laughed. "The only thing that mattered to me was the safety of the people."

"I know Ryo, I've heard stories about your bravery lots of times." Wizardmon said.

" I saw you battle Ladydevimon yesterday. You were excellent in fighting her and saving the boy. I tried to get to you so I could speak to you, but you left before I could break through the crowd .You seem to know how to handle any and every situation.

"Believe me, I may be brave, but not in some cases." Smiled Ryo. Then he became more serious.

"Lets now get to the point. Both you and Pegasusmon came to this world when a Portal suddenly opened and sucked you into it am I right?"

"Yes"

"And you two weren't the only ones who did, there were other Digimon right?"

"Yes."

"Can you remember who the others were? The other Digimon that were transported here too? We already have Ladydevimon, Unimon, SkullSatamon, you and Pegasusmon."

Wizardmon thought deeply about this. "Hmm, I do remember seeing them with me and Pegasusmon. I do remember seeing the other Digimon as well, but it was a bit dark when we emerged, I only saw their outlines."

"Could you tell who they were anyways just by their outlines?" asked Ryo.

Wizardmon continued to think hard. "Well, I know that there were three more of them. One was very small, probably a rookie. The other was large and was spider-like. The last one was enormous, it must've been a Mega, it resembled a wolf."

"Wow," Said Ryo amazed. "It seems we do have our hands full after all." he said. He held out his Digivice again.

"Lets start small. You said that one of them was a rookie right?"

"It looked small enough to be a rookie, but I'm not saying it is, I didn't see it well."

Ryo rubbed his chin. "Hmm, Did you happen to see where this 'rookie' ran off too? Did it come to the village or into the forest?"

"Neither actually, I do remember clearly that it scampered off into the large castle over the lake not too far from here."

Ryo's eyes widened and his mouth opened. "It... it went to _Hogwarts_?" he gasped.

"Oh, is that what you call that castle? Yes, it went to Hogwarts..." Said Wizardmon calmly. Ryo shook his head.

"Dang it, this is a real emergency now. I mean, a Rookie cant do that much damage, but it still can do _some _damage. Especially in a school"

Ryo made up his mind.

"All right, this is the plan. I'll sneak into the castle and find that Rookie before it gets into trouble. We'll deal with the others later, they don't seem to be a threat just yet." He turned back to Wizardmon, who was watching him interestedly.

" You mind if you stay in the Cave with Pegasusmon while CyberDramon and I go to the castle?" He asked.

" Sure, I'd love to chat with old Pegasusmon and I'd like to help you in any way I can."

Said Wizardmon smiling.

"C'mon then, Pegasusmon's waiting at the outskirts of the Village. We'd better hurry." said Ryo as he got up and put the hood back over his head. Wizardmon got up too ( he was a foot shorter than Ryo) picked up his wizards staff and the two rushed out of the Pub as quickly as they could. Ryo was overdoing it a bit as he sprinted through the doors, because he ran into a man who was standing outside. He hit him so hard that Ryo was thrown backwards, the hood sliding off his face.

"Oh dear, do watch where your going boy." Said the man kindly as he and Wizardmon helped Ryo up.

"Um, thanks sir." Said Ryo as he looked at who he bumped into. His stomach plummeted. He recognized the man as one of the Ministry officials that tried to get to him yesterday. Ryo quickly pulled the hood back over his face. The man then noticed the patch on Ryo's robe.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked.

"Um.. well, see um..." Began Ryo.

"He was just visiting me, you see," Said Wizardmon hurriedly.

"Well, we have to get going now, see you again soon..." He said, pushing Ryo forward and the two tore down the street. They half expected the man to come running after them, but he made no attempt to follow.

The two reached the outskirts out of breath and gasping. Pegasusmon appeared behind the oak tree.

" Wizardmon! Nice to see you again old friend." He said happily when he caught sight of Wizardmon.

" Its nice to see you too friend. I see you were able to get a Tamer to help us."

"I'm afraid I cant help you just yet." gasped Ryo. "We still have to do something about the 3 still-loose Digimon, then I'll be able to get you home."

"The sooner the better." Said Wizardmon. "I have a whole Primary village to take care of when I get back."

After explaining his plan to Pegasusmon, Ryo climbed back on Pegasusmon and with Wizardmon flying beside them, they flew back to the cave where an impatient Cyberdramon was waiting.

**Chapter 15**

Soon afterwards, Pegasusmon and Wizardmon were both in the cave gossiping, while Ryo and Cyberdramon were flying back to the Hogwarts grounds. When they reached a considerable distance, Ryo took out Harry's Ominoculars and peered through them at the windows and hall ways of the castle. Ryo had explained that they needed to find a deserted corridor for him to enter the castle, then he would find the Data signal and follow it to wherever the Rookie might be hiding. At that moment, the task was impossible. The halls and corridors were full of students making their way to Lunch. Ryo had to wait several minutes before he spotted a deserted corridor that he could enter.

"4th floor." He said, pointing Cyberdramon to the direction he wanted to go.

Cyberdramon flew swiftly to an open window on the 4th floor and helped Ryo through it.

"Ok buddy, When I've found the rookie I'll call you by cracking my whip outside a window ok?" He said, putting the hood over his face once more.

"What if the rookie refuses to listen to you Ryo? What will you do then?" Cyberdramon asked. "A rookie is easy to subdue, I can just knock it out and return with it." Said Ryo in a joking manner.

" Be careful, you still stand out even with that uniform Harry let you borrow."

" I will Cyberdramon, don't you worry." said Ryo as he started to make his way down the corridor. He waved goodbye to Cyberdramon, who flew out of sight.

Ryo's Digivice was in his hands in front of him, trying to pick up a Data signal, but none came. He wandered through one Corridor, then another and another with nothing. He had to hide in an empty classroom as a group of girls with a patch of blue on their robes walked by. Finally, he picked up the signal. Holding the device near his face, he analyzed the Data. What came in surprised him.

"Gatomon, Champion level mammal. Attacks are Lightning paw and Cats eye hypnotism."

"Oh, so its not a rookie after all. This just made things a but more complicated..."

He followed the compass through a familiar looking corridor, and soon found himself face-to-face with the painting of the large woman in a pink dress that he remembered, guarded the entrance to he Gryffindor common room. The compass was pointing right at her, too the common room.

The woman eyed Ryo suspiciously, but she caught sight of the red lion patch on his robes and figured that he must be a student. "Password?" She asked.

Ryo was stumped. "Um.."  
Ryo tried to remember what Harry had used to get the portrait open. It took a few minutes of brain racking when he finally remembered.

"Summersault!" He said. The painting swung opened, revealing the hole to the common room. Ryo scrambled through and closed the portal.

The familiar common room was deserted, like the first time he had entered it. But there was no sign of Gatomon. Ryo looked back at his Digivice. The compass was pointing him to the staircases. Ryo suddenly remembered that Harry had brought him to his dorm through the other staircase to the left. But the compass pointed him to the staircase on the right. Without hesitating, he climbed the staircase. As he was climbing, he wondered how Gatomon was able to enter the Gryffindor Common room. Perhaps she climbed a window or something.

The compass pointed him to a door to his left. He opened it and entered. Ryo could tell that he was in a dorm, obvious give-away was the 5 four poster beds. Closer examination revealed that this was a _Girls _dorm. He moved closer to one of the beds. The compass tolled him that this was the place where the signal was coming from. Ryo began to search the room for Gatomon. He looked under the beds and through the hangings.

Ryo then heard a mad hissing sound behind him. Before he could turn, something jumped on his back and tried to sink its claws into his neck! Ryo, horrified, grabbed the thing and threw it against the wall. He was about to activate his energy whip when he suddenly saw who had attacked him. It was an odd looking white cat with big ears, clawed gloves and a long tail. "Gatomon?" he said surprised. Gatomon opened her eyes and peered at Ryo upside-down. "How'd you know who I was? Who are you?" she asked. She spotted the Digivice in his hand and suddenly turned herself right-side up again.

"Your a Tamer!" She exclaimed. She looked even closer at Ryo.

"Why, your Ryo Akiyama! Oh forgive me sir! I thought you were an intruder!" She said, running to Ryo and grasping the hem of his robes.

"Don't delete me, I didn't know!'' She pleaded. Ryo bent down and petted her furry head.

"Its ok Gatomon. I wont delete you. But you are indeed right, I am an intruder, but I was just looking for you. Another Digimon named Wizardmon said you were headed for the castle. So I came here for you."

"Please, take me back home! I miss it so much! I want to go back!" Pleaded Gatomon.

Ryo picked her up and looked into her blue eyes.

" Dont worry Gatomon, I'll bring you home. Wizardmon and Pegasusmon are already going to come with us." "By the way, how'd you get in here anyways Gatomon?" Asked Ryo as he put Gatomon back down.

"Well, I became sick when I entered the castle through a window. A girl found me and she brought me here and took care of me. I never spoke to her or her friends. I just want to go home!"

" Keep your chin up Gatomon. After we find these two other Digimon, we'll be able to get you and everyone else home." smiled Ryo.

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice the sound of hurried footsteps outside the dorm until the door opened. A young girl with Flaming red hair and freckles stepped into the room and caught sight of Ryo and Gatomon. The three of them yelled in surprise.

"YOU!" She shouted, pointing at Ryo. "Your Ryo Akiyama! What are you doing in my dorm?"

"Ginny please, he was just looking for me!" Said Gatomon. Ginny gasped.

"You can talk! So.. so your one of _them_! One of the creatures that Ryo's looking for?"

"Ginny, Yes, I am a Digimon, the creatures that Ryo is looking for. Remember Mary found me and brought me here? Ryo found that I was here and he has come to take me home."

Ginny looked at Ryo, as though fighting an urge to run.

"But.. But what will I tell Mary when your gone? She likes you and wants to keep you, and how did _he_ get in here?"

"Please keep calm, Ginny isn't it?" Said Ryo. "I mean no harm. I was just here to get Gatomon. Harry brought me in here a few days ago and he gave me the password."

"So, you and Harry met before last night?" Said Ginny in amazement.

"Yes, Harry and Ron have been helping me along with Hermione and Ron's brothers, but that isn't..."

RON?" Said Ginny suddenly. "Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, But Ginny... Wait, you know him?"

"I more than know him Ryo, He's my Brother!''

Ryo looked at Ginny more closely. "Ah, no wonder you look familiar. You look just like your brothers."

Ginny blushed, while Ryo turned to Gatomon.

"Well, Now that I've found you, all we need is to look for the remaining two."

"Who are the remaining two Digimon that you need to find?" Asked Gatomon.

"Wizardmon didn't say who they where, but he did give descriptions. One was big and spider-like, the other was large, dark and resembled a wolf."

Ginny gasped. "A Large dark wolf?" She asked.

Ryo turned to her. "Yes, have you seen one around here?"

"Yes in fact. A few days ago, I woke up to something howling. I saw a dark figure on the hill over there that looked like a large scary wolf." She said, pointing to the hill right outside the window.

"After it howled, it ran into the forest. I don't remember seeing other creatures with it, but a day after there were sightings of strange creatures in Hogsmeade."

"Ran into the forest you say? Well then, that's the next place we'll have to look. Its already been a couple of days. Who knows what their up too or what they plan to do."

"But Ryo, are you sure you need to go into the forest?" Said Ginny, sounding and looking worried.

"I mean, I've heard terrible things about the Forbidden forest. There are mad and scary creatures living there. Werewolves and such. Its dangerous!"

Ryo let out a short laugh.

"Ginny, did you see the battle last night? You should know that I'm already used to danger. Besides, Cyberdramon, Pegasusmon, Wizardmon and Gatomon will be with me, I'll be safe in their company."

"But. But..." Began Ginny.

"What if you find yourself in a situation where you need magic to help you?"

Ryo thought about it.

"Hmm, I'll just send out some sort of signal. If you see it, you tell your brothers and Harry. If luck holds, they'll come." he finished smiling.

"Well then, now that that's settled, we might as well get going shall we Ryo?" Asked Gatomon.

"Right, I'll call Cyberdramon to pick us up!" He said. He took his Digivice to the window, activated the Energy whip and gave it one large crack.

"_Cyberdramon_!" He shouted .Within a few short minutes, Cyberdramon appeared at the window.

"You called Tamer?" He asked.

"Yes, just in time. Here's our so called Rookie and she's decided to join us." Said Ryo, pointing to Gatomon.

"But she's a champion!" Said Cyberdramon. Ryo and Gatomon laughed. Ginny however, horrified by the sight of Cyberdramon, backed away to the door.

"Well, we'd better go. Thanks for your help Ginny." Said Ryo as he picked Gatomon up and had one leg out the window. "Oh, and please don't tell anyone that I was here, except for your brothers, Harry and Hermione."

Ryo hopped out the window with Gatomon into Cyberdramon's arms. He and Gatomon waved goodbye to Ginny, who waved back as they flew back to the cave. Ginny suddenly realized how late she was. She grabbed some books and ran down the staircase, grinning broadly at the thought of the person she just met.

**Chapter 16**

"They have returned!" Said Wizardmon excitedly as he spotted Ryo and Cyberdramon flying back to the cave. He was watching for them from the rocky balcony ever since he and Pegasusmon had finished their little talk. Cyberdramon landed next to him and placed Ryo and Gatomon down.

"Well Wizardmon, we found your _Rookie_!" said Ryo pointing to Gatomon.

"Well, I was only one Level less," He said with a smile.

"How are you doing little Gatomon?" He asked.

"I'm doing just fine!" She said. "The girls in the castle took very good care of me, but I do feel a bit hungry." She said as her stomach growled.

"Don't you worry there Gatomon." Said Ryo.

"Now that your one of us, you can have some of the food that we have in the cave. Lets all eat!"

Soon, the whole group was munching away at the food. As Ryo watched the Digimon eat, he was reminded of the days when he first became a DigiDestined and had an entire team of Digimon at his side. Now, it feels like he'll be having this small team of allies to help him like the other Digimon before.

After they had all finished, Ryo tolled them about his plan that he though of as they were eating.

"We're going into the Forbidden Forrest. That's where the other two Digimon should be if their not in the village or the school. They say that the forest is dangerous, full of magical creatures. So we have to stick together and be on guard!"

"Are we all in!" He asked.

"You can count on us Ryo! We'll be there for you!" Said Wizardmon. Pegasusmon, Cyberdramon, and Gatomon nodded in agreement. They all put their hands together and left the cave.

Though they wanted to land in the Hogwarts grounds, Ryo insisted that they land in a clearing deeper into the forest. They found one small clearing in a particularly thick patch of trees.

"Well, now what?" Asked Gatomon.

"We go into the forest and look for a Data signal, that's what." Said Ryo, taking out his Digivice and heading off into the trees, his team following close behind him.

Ryo however, soon found that this was no walk in the park. The trees in that section of the woods were extremely thick, blocking most of the sunlight. He also couldn't go a few steps without bumping into a tree trunk or stepping on protruding roots. The Digimon were having hard times of their own, except for Gatomon, who's feline body easily made it past the obstacles that the boys had difficulty getting past. They reached a place where the Trees were fairly scattered about.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Said Wizardmon, pulling twigs of his hair and trying to free his cloak from the branches.

"We've been walking for a long time and all I have is vines stuck to my staff! Ryo, why don't we just search the forest by air then?" he suggested irritably. Cyberdramon growled at him.

"Ryo is the on to decide Wizardmon! He is the one who knows what we are to do, he is the tamer!"

Wizardmon quit his complaining pretty quick afterwards.

Ryo looked all around the thick patch of trees, then at his Digivice. No sign of a new Data signal. H sighed, and was about to tell the Digimon that he agreed with Wizardmon's suggestion when he heard Pegasusmon gasp.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I though I saw something..." Said Pegasusmon, staring at the thick trees. Gatomon had her ears up and alert, listening to the air.

"I hear something big, coming from someplace." She said quietly. Wizardmon and Cyberdramon listened too. Cyberdramon growled.

"I sense something watching us. Its close by" He said.

"Yes, I do feel a strange presence Ryo." Wizardmon said, his magical staff poised as if ready to lash out.

Ryo didn't get any of it. All the Digimon were sensing something funny, and yet, as he looked at his Digivice, there was no new Data signal. He turned this way and that, but came up with nothing.

Suddenly, Gatomon gasped.

"Ryo! Behind you!" She screamed.

Before Ryo was able to look up, something had grabbed him and pulled him into the air by his legs, hanging upside-down. Terrified, He yelled. His Digivice slipped from his hands and clattered to the forest bottom. Blood rushed towards his head, making him dizzy. He heard the surprised yells of his team, and realized they too had been captured by whatever was holding him. Ryo squirmed in the creatures grasp and was able to turn just enough to see what had caught him. The horrible sight made him scream.

He was in the clutches of an enormous black spider. Nearly the size of a small elephant, with eight sinister eyes. It made a sickening clicking sound. Ryo caught a glimpse of his Digivice, it read no Data signals, so this meant that this monster was no Digimon. A terrible fear rose in his chest, he shut his eyes in horror and he found himself screaming.

"Harry, Ron, Somebody! HELP!"

Green light penetrated his eyelids. He opened his eyes to find that the Digimon were using their attacks to free themselves from the two spiders that held them.

"Magical Game!" Shouted Wizardmonm pointing his staff at the Spiders eyes and sending a blast of green light at them. Cyberdramon did the same with his Erase claw. The spider, shocked, released both of them and tried to escape into the trees.

"Thunder Ball!" "Erase Claw!" The two Digimon shouted.

They hit the spider, who fell to the ground dead. Pegasusmon was using his attacks against the spider that held him while Gatomon clawed and hissed loudly at it.

"Equips Beam!" He shouted, aiming the green beam a the spiders mouth. The spider got full blast of it, and it dropped them, and scuttled out of site into the dark forest.

To Ryo's horror, he found that the Spider that held him was trying to scuttle away with him! "CYBERDRAMON! HELP ME!" He screamed. Hearing his Tamer's cry for help, Cyberdramon flew swiftly to the spider, Wizardmon with him. Wizardmon flew in front of the Spider, blocking its way.

"Thunder Bomb!" He shouted, hurling a large orange ball of light at the spider

. It then froze on the spot.

"Erase Claw!" Shouted Cyberdramon, sending his attack right at the two front legs of the spider that were holding Ryo. The spider let go, sending Ryo plummeting towards the ground. Cyberdramon caught him just in time. Pegasusmon and Wizardmon advanced on the Spider. "Magical Game!" "Star Shower!" They shouted. The attacks hit the spider, and it too collapsed to the ground. The clearing was then full of nothing but utter silence, except for the heavy breathing of Ryo and the Digimon.

"Ryo, are you ok?" asked Gatomon as Cyberdramon placed him back on the ground. The past events had stunned him and his body was shaking. He shook it off and stood up strait. "Of course I am," He said. "I've been through much worse anyways." he said, forcing a smile. "How 'bout you guys?"

"Doing all ok, I guess." Said Wizardmon, straitening his hat. Pegasusmon and Cyberdramon all nodded, saying that they were all ok.

A low groan behind them made all five of them jump. The spider that had captured Ryo was attempting to get back to its feet

. "The thing is still alive!" Shouted Pegasusmon. The group rushed towards it.

"Please, don't kill me!" The spider said weakly. They all gasped.

"It can talk!" said Gatomon in surprise. The Digimon raised their arms, ready to attack, when Ryo stopped them

. "Wait, don't kill it yet."

"Why?" Asked Cyberdramon bewildered.

"This creature might know where the other Digimon are. Since it lives in the forest." Said Ryo. "Just to remind you Ryo, this thing tried to kill you! Why trust it?" Asked Wizardmon.

"Do you have any better ideas than wandering in the forest and hoping we run into them?" He asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Ryo walked up to the spider and kicked it.

"Do you know anything about two strange creatures you never seen before that appeared a few days ago in the forest? One was a spider like yourself, while the other was a wolf." He asked. "Be warned, one sudden move and we'll finish you off!" he said, gesturing to the dead spider not too far away. The spider looked at him through its eight eyes, and spoke.

"Indeed, I have seen one of my kind that I had never laid eyes on. She appeared in the forest a few days ago. She had strange yellow and white markings, and orange hair."

"Go, on.." Said Ryo as the Digimon watched nervously from behind. "Can you tell me the name of this creature?"

The spider paused.

"Her name..." It began "Her name was Dokugumon."

Suddenly, the spider stood up abruptly. It then tore through the forest, knocking Ryo and the Digimon to the ground.

Cyberdramon got back up and was about to aim another erase claw at the monster, when Ryo stopped him again.

"No need to kill it now buddy, We've found enough about what we needed to know. Just let it go."

Cyberdramon growled, disappointed.

"So, the next Digimon is a Dokugumon eh?" Said Gatomon. "I've met her kind before, horrible Virus champions they are, not the kind of Mon you would like to mess with if your below champion." She said.

"But what about the other Digimon? You didn't ask about that one." Said Pegasusmon.

"One thing at a time, at least we know what's in store so far." Said Ryo, picking up his Digivice. "Well, what I remember of Dokugumon's is that they are Virus insectoid champions in the form of spiders. They can be very strong. Their attacks include Poison thread and Poison cobweb." He continued.

"We should be on our guard then." He said. "I agree with Wizardmon, we should continue our search by air. Its just too difficult to navigate in the forest by ground..."

Wizardmon grinned at Cyberdramon, who frowned and turned away.

**Chapter 17**

So it was that the group was flying slowly above the canopy of the forest a few minutes later. Ryo was riding on Pegasusmon (To Cyberdramon's disappointment) and Wizardmon had little Gatomon in his arms as he flew beside Cyberdramon. They skimmed the forest for what seemed like hours when it was in fact mere minutes. Ryo, gazing at his Digivice, was suddenly beginning to believe that it was impossible to locate Dokugumon in the vast forest. They searched and searched. At long last, he picked up her Data signal.

"Finally!" Said Ryo relieved, as he directed the group to the source of the signal.

It was a large clearing not too far away from the Hogwarts grounds. They hovered above it for a few minutes while Ryo tried to pinpoint Dokugumon's exact location. The sun was beginning to set, and it cast a blinding glow on the castle.

"Well, all I can tell is that she's here somewhere, maybe we should land and take a closer look..." Said Ryo.

The group began to descend slowly, but they will never land on their feet. Before they reached the ground however, a large spider net busted out of the trees and onto the group! It tangled them and startled them so much that they lost their balance and fell with a thud to the ground. Yelling, Ryo tried frantically to untangle himself. He then heard footsteps and a low hollow laughter approach them. He looked through the silk and could clearly see the figure of Dokugumon, her nine green eyes, the enormous jaws, and the skull and cross bone on her abdomen.

" How nice of you to drop in!" She said, inching closer to the helpless group.

"You would all make an excellent meal for me, especially a delicacy like the Famous Tamer Ryo Akiyama." she said, her voice sounding like pure evil. She edged closer, Ryo's panic rising with every step her legs moved. He quickly fumbled in his pocket for the right card, the Digimon squirming in the net next to him. He found the card he was looking for just as Dokugumon was a few feet away.

"DigiModify! Snimon twin sickles!"

Ryo slashed the Digimon card, and Cyberdramon grew two large sickles on his arms. With a few slashes, he manages to tear a hole through the strong net. The Snimon sickles disappeared right after.

"GO!" He yelled, grabbing Ryo and pushing him through the hole. Cyberdramon also grabbed Pegasusmon, who was close to him, and pushed him out of the hole as well.

"Run!" He yelled.

"But Cyberdramon..." Began Ryo, but Dokugumon saw that they were trying to escape, and she didn't want that to happen!

"Poison Cobweb!" She yelled, spewing a purple silk mass at the group still trapped in the net. Ryo and Pegasusmon leapt to the ground as the mass engulfed the group. Wizardmon, Gatomon and Cyberdramon yelled in agony as the mass landed on them, and began to drain their energy.

"_Cyberdramon!" _yelled Ryo as he watched Cyberdramon drop to the ground.

"Your Next!" Said Dokugumon as she turned to them. "Poison Thread!" she yelled, a mass of Purple thread shot from her mouth and right at Ryo and Pegasusmon.

"Lets go!" Said Pegasusmon, He scooped Ryo onto his back and flew into the air right before the poison thread reached them. Dokugumon growled angrily at them as they flew above her. Ryo looked down at his team. They laid motionless under the silk. He could feel anger rise in his throat.

"Pegasusmon! We're the only ones left who can fight, lets finish her off!" He yelled.

"You got it Ryo!" Pegasusmon yelled back. He circled above Dokugumon, and attacked. "Equips Beam!" He yelled, sending his green beam of light at her. But she easily dogged it. "Poison Thread!" She yelled, sending the attack at them, but they too dogged it.

"She's tough, how are we supposed to defeat her?" Asked Pegasusmon.

"Try your Star Shower!" "Right! Star Shower!" He yelled. This attack proved more effective, the stars hit Dokugumon and she yelled in pain.

"Yes!" Yelled Ryo, but he spoke too soon.

"Poison Thread!" Yelled Dokugumon again, and this time, Ryo and Pegasusmon didn't see it coming.

The attack only grazed Pegasusmon's left wing, but that was enough. He quickly lost his balance and he and Ryo fell to the ground once again, only this time, from a higher elevation. They landed with an even louder thud and much sorer joints. Ryo slowly got up, Pegasusmon followed, but they didn't have much strength left.

"Now to finish you!" laughed Dokugumon.

She got ready to attack, Ryo and Pegasusmon paralyzed with pain and fear, their legs unable to sustain them if they ran.

"Poison..." Suddenly, Dokugumon froze, her body was surrounded with a faint red glow.

"Whats going on? Why cant I move?" She screamed. Ryo saw his chance.

"Pegasusmon, now you can get her!"

Pegasusmon nodded. "Right!" Equips Beam!" He thundered, sending his green beam of light at the spider, but he was not the only one to do so. Ryo heard two other voices in the clearing and saw two other beams of light hit Dokugumon.

The combined attacks hit her with such force, she gave out one long shriek before her data broke up. Pegasusmon absorbed her Data. After Dokugumon's data disappeared, Ryo saw who had helped them. Under the silk net, Wizardmon, Cyberdramon and Gatomon somehow managed to stand and gather their remaining strength and send out one final attack at Dokugmon. Even as Ryo watched, the Digimon's strength left them. They collapsed to the ground from utter exhaustion.

"Guys!" He yelled. Ryo limped to his fallen team. The three Digimon had fainted. As he watched, Cyberdramon de-digivolved back to Monodramon. Ryo quickly took out his penknife and cut away the silk net from the Digimon. He picked up Monodramon as Pegasusmon limped to his side.

" Well, we've defeated her, but with a horrible price." He said. Ryo sighed. "At least no one got deleted." he said, patting Monodramon's head.

"But now what? I cant carry all of you back to the cave, and we sure cant walk."

The sun was almost gone, and Ryo was gazing at the lights of the Hogwarts castle nearby.

"We'll just need to ask for help again." he said. He took his Digivice and held it above his head. He pressed a few buttons and a bright blue beam of light escaped from the Device. It shown through the darkness like a pillar of blue fire.

From the high window of Gryffindor tower, Ginny gazed out into the dusk. She was worried about Ryo, and wondered if he was safe or not. As she gazed into the dark forest, a pillar of blue light emerged from its darkness. She jumped back startled.

"It must be Ryo! He has to be in danger!" she whispered panicked. Ginny then rushed down into the common room to find Harry.

**Chapter 18**

Uncounted minutes flew by. Dusk fell as Ryo and his team waited in the forest. Ryo hoped that help would arrive soon. The forest already freaked him out during the day, and he was sure he wouldn't survive it in the night. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of running feet through the forest darkness, and heard the echoing familiar voices calling out his name.

"Ryo? Ryo?"

"I'm over here guys!" He yelled back.

A few seconds later, Harry, Fred and Hermione emerged into the clearing, shortly followed by George, Ron and Ginny. They had their wands lit in front of them.

"Ryo!" Said Hermione in shock when she saw him with his fallen team.

"What happened? Are you Ok?"

"I'm ok, but these guys weren't so lucky," He said, motioning to his team.

"Pegasusmon's pretty much ok."

Indeed he was, his wing was still damaged, but he could still stand.

"We're too weak to get back to the cave, we need somewhere for them to rest until their strength comes back."

"We'll just put you guys in the Quidditch stadium, its closer, and its empty." Said George, walking over to Wizardmon and Gatomon.

"Who's this Wizard? Is he really a Digimon?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's one of the many Digimon that can take the form of humans." Said Ryo. He tried to stand up and carry Monodramon, but his swollen legs could barely support his own weight, let alone the little Digimons.

"Ryo, let us take care of the Digimon for now, you did enough, you need rest..." Said Harry, watching as Ryo tried to stand without wobbling.

"No, no need, I'm fine..." He stammered, but soon after the words left his mouth, his knees gave way and he fell over.

"Yeah right," Frowned Hermione, as she watched Harry help Ryo into a sitting position.

"Don't be so stubborn, you'll get yourself even more injured." she said strictly.

Ryo looked at her, sighed, and agreed.

He sat back and watched as the group hurriedly prepared the Digimon for transport before nightfall. Fred and George magicked three stretcher that floated over the ground without no support. They tenderly placed Monodramon, Wizardmon and Gatomon in the stretchers, and Hermione, Fred and George guided them out of the forest to the Quidditch stadium. Ron bandaged Pegasusmon's wing and swollen legs, and helped him out of the forest. Harry, Ginny and Ryo were left.

"I don't need to be carried, I can walk." Said Ryo. He tried to get up again, but his legs were already very sore, and he began to wobble. He had to lean on Harry in order to steady himself.

"Ryo, Hermione's right, you shouldn't be so stubborn, your going to get hurt even more." Said Ginny. "If you would just accept your weakness and let us help you, everything will be fine."

Ryo hung his head. He had been acting a bit stubborn.

'I guess,' He thought 'This is what happens when you spend so much time by yourself with Digimon and not much time with other humans.' Ryo sighed, and agreed to Harry and Ginny that he did need help reaching the Stadium.

Ginny and Harry put Ryo's arms over their shoulders and supported him as they slowly walked toward the stadium. Ryo felt suddenly tired, and he found it hard for him not to suddenly doze off as they were walking.

The sun had completely set now, and there was only Star and moon light in the sky. They soon found themselves under the dark shadow of the Quidditch stadium. Ryo saw that the others had already opened one of the entrances. They entered the stadium and found the others with the Digimon. They had places them on the soft grass field close to the lower seats. Hermione had started a small fire, and Ron, Fred, and George had placed the Digimon close enough to it to get warm. Pegasusmon was lying with his head on the ground. He lifted his head when Ryo approached.

"Doing Fine Tamer?" "Yes Pegasusmon," he replied.

"Come and sit, I know for a fact you haven't completely healed yet." Said Pegasusmon.

Harry and Ginny nodded. They placed Ryo next to Pegasusmon, so he leaned on him like a cowboy and his horse who had gone to rest. Hermione came up to Ryo.

"We'd better get back up to the castle. Is their anything you need Ryo?" she asked.

"Not really, we already have shelter, and Digimon heal fast. Injuries like that will likely to heal in a few hours with good rest. I'd say we'll be back in the cave before dawn." Ryo replied.

Pegasusmon nodded.

"That's good Ryo, but your not a Digimon, and I'd expect your injuries wont take a few hours to heal..." Said George.

"I'll get some healing potion for you Ryo, then you'll be able to get back to the cave with no problem." Smiled Hermione.

Ryo smiled back. "Thank you Hermione."

"I'll stay here with Ryo, just to make sure that he and the Digimon are Ok, ok?" said Harry. Hermione and Ron thought about it, and soon, they nodded yes.

"We'll see you much later then, shall we?" Said Ron as he waved goodbye to the little camping group. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George silently left the stadium, closing the entrance behind them.

The night air was chilly even when he was near the fire. Ryo took of the robe and put it over him like a quit to keep warm. Ryo looked at Harry through the flames.

" It still amazes me how you all are helping me like this Harry. In all the Dimensions that I have traveled in, I must say I've never met such kind kids as yourself."

Harry smiled and hung his head.

"Aw, Don't mention it Ryo, we're just doing it because we want to help. Like we said in the cave, you are the only one who is capable of fighting these monsters, so we feel like we must protect and guide you in order to fulfill your mission. Imagine, you and your teams were able to defeat all of these evil Digimon through various dimensions and you lived through it. I don't think I can ever do that."

"Yes you can!" Said Ryo. Harry looked at him.

"From what I've heard, you are very brave yourself Harry. The Newspaper said something of you defeating this Dark Wizard He-Who-Must-not-be-named when you were still very young, and lived through it. I bet your parents were very proud of you then."

"Oh, that was nothing to be proud of" Said Harry. He looked very sad indeed.

"The Dark Wizard, Voldemort, as he was called, had a reign of terror more than a decade ago. He wanted to have absolute control over everything. People who got in his way, he killed. My parents were two of those..."

"Oh," said Ryo in sad surprise.

"I happened to be with my parents that night he came to our house. He killed my mum and dad outright, but the magic from my mother came into me, so I lived through the incident, where the curse Voldemort tried to use on me went back to him, and he fled, drained of his power. That's how I became well known, just for surviving. I never did anything great."

Ryo hung his head. He didn't mean to expose parts of Harry's sad personal past, and he felt a bit awful.

"I'm sorry Harry." He said. "I don't know much about my parents," He said, wanting to make Harry feel better.

"Since Moon Milleniummon brought me back in time, I lost all of my memories. Even now, all I remember is the first meeting with the Digimon. I don't remember anything about my parents at all. I don't even remember if I have siblings."

"At least you know that you knew your parents," Harry said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't do any good, It doesn't feel that good when you know you knew your parents, then have nothing in your head to remember them by."

Now Harry looked sorry. "Oh, um I'm sorry Ryo."

"Its ok"

"From what I can see..." Said Pegasusmon "... you two seem to have a lot in common. Encountered dark lords and survived, don't remember much about your family, and seem to have the same stubbornness."

Harry and Ryo looked at each other. They smiled.

"I think your right Pegasusmon!" Ryo said, and they all laughed merrily.

**Chapter 19**

Ryo and Harry spent the rest of the time talking about things that normal teenage boys would talk about. Such as sports

("I play Quidditch for Gryffindor house. I was accepted into the team as seeker in my first year. I don't mean to brag, but people say I'm the best seeker in a while.") ( Me, I've been working with Digimon since I was 11, but it wasn't until I was 12 1/2 when I was chosen to fight Digimon for sport during the D-1 tournament, that was my first time being a Digimon Tamer. I won that tournament easy. I don't mean to brag either, but people say I'm one of the best tamers ever.")

School (I've been at Hogwarts since I was 11, and I must say, learning spells and enchantments is fun and exiting, but it can be a bit dangerous) (I know I went to a school before I met the Digimon, but I cant remember. But I do get taught how to train Digimon from some wise elders, some experienced Digimon and other Tamers...)

And girls (There's this girl in the Ravenclaw house, named Cho Chang. She's very good at Quidditch and very Cute. She was playing when we first met. But Ginny had a big crush on me before. I think she's grown over it though.) (I've met many Kawaii girls. Mimi was a Digidestined I helped rescue. She's cute, but a bit spoiled. She asked me out during the D-1 tournament. I only just got away. This Girl names Rika I met in Takato's dimension. She's very tough with Digimon, and could have won the D-1 Digimon tournament if she entered. But she did win the D-1 card tournament. She would be just fine if she wore a smile more often)

Ryo spoke of Rika in a casual manner, but Harry could tell even in the firelight that Ryo was blushing at the mention of her name.

The two continued to talk, as if they had known each other forever . Pegasusmon listened and laughed along.

Ryo heard stirring behind him. He turned to see Gatomon had woken up. She shook her head and looked around.

"Where are we? Ryo, are you ok?" She asked when she caught sight of the tamer.

"We're safe now Gatomon, and I'm just fine. My legs are still a bit stiff."

"How are you doing Gatomon? Asked Harry. Gatomon jumped.

"I'm fine, who are you?" She said surprised.

"That's Harry Potter Gatomon." Said Ryo. "He's helping us"

Gatomon then smiled at Harry and shook Harry's hand.

"I want to thank you Gatomon." Ryo said, as Gatomon joined him and Pegasusmon by the fire.

"That 'Cats Eye hypnotism' Attack you did back there was awesome. Dokugumon was frozen in her tracks and you weakened her enough for the others to attack. You were terrific!"

Gatomon blushed.

"Thank you Ryo," Gatomon, Ryo saw, had completely healed.

A few minutes later, Wizardmon also woke up. Ryo introduced him to Harry, and thanked him for his help like he did with Gatomon. Wizardmon also joined them by the fire. Harry and Wizardmon then had an interesting talk about magic magical abilities. Since he knew nothing about Magic, Ryo just listened.

One hour later, Hermione and Ron returned under the invincibility cloak. Ryo introduced them to Gatomon and Wizardmon and they smiled happily. Hermione handed Ryo a flask full of potion.

"Here Ryo, its a healing potion we nicked from the Hospital wing. It should make you feel better." she said. Ryo took the flask and drank it dry. Instantly, he felt his legs heal. They no longer felt stiff.

"Wow, I don't feel bad anymore!" He said excitedly. Ryo was so grateful that he took off Harry's robe and did a miniature lap around the others. Ron laughed.

"Slow down Ryo, or you'll get yourself hurt again!" Ryo then sat back down next to Pegasusmon.

"Now," He said, "All we have to do is to wait for little Monodramon." Said Ryo, looking worriedly over to his Digimon partner, who was still unconscious.

"Don't worry Ryo," Said Wizardmon as Ryo got up and stroked Monodramon's head.

"He'll be fine, he's a strong little fellow, just like you."

A few minutes later, Monodramon at last opened his big yellow eyes. Ryo and the others were glad to see him up and about.

"Hey there buddy, how are you?" Asked Ryo as Monodramon walked to his lap.

"Fine Ryo, but a bit tired." He said.

Ryo stood up

. "Well, it looks like everyone's feeling better." He said.

"Shouldn't we get back to the cave?" He asked. Pegasusmon got up and shook himself. The bandage Ron had put on his wing fell off and he was able to move his wings again.

"Looks like everything is in order." He said to Ryo.

Ryo smiled. He looked up at the stars and gazed at them for a long moment.

"Ryo?" Asked Hermione.

"Just one more Digimon to find, then I can go back to the Digital realm." He said idly, as if in a dream. He looked at his team.

"Bet you guys are exited too!" His team nodded in exited agreement, but Harry, Ron and Hermione looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"Well, you already seem so much like us. We had such a good time with you." Said Hermione. "It was so much fun in helping you," Said Ron.

"I know that all of us will miss you terribly." Said Harry.

They said all of this so sad and quietly that it sounded like they were at a funeral.

Ryo knelt down in front of them.

"Don't worry you guys. When I leave, I'll always remember your kindness. And I'm sure you'll never forget about me." He finished smiling.

The three smiled back at him. "You bet yah Ryo!" Said Harry.

"We'll always remember and never forget you! And that's a promise!"

"But before you go," Said a voice. "_W_e would like to know more about you."

The group jumped a foot in the air. Harry, Ron , Hermione and Ryo turned to see four adults standing right in front of them. Ryo recognized three of them.

"Professor Dumbledor!" Yelled Harry.

"Professor McGonagall!" Shrieked Hermione.

"Dad!" Screamed Ron.

"Minister!" Said all three of them in shock!

"What are you doing here!" They screamed. Professor Dumbledor stepped forward.

"Why, to see Ryo of course, that is, if his companions would let us talk to him." He added, seeing Ryo's Team on their feet, growling and ready to pounce.

" Everybody down!" Said Ryo putting his hand up. The group of Digimon withdrew their battle faces immediately.

"So, this is Ryo Akiyama, the boy who has caused Quite a stir in the Magical community during the past few days." Said the man Ryo didn't recognize. He was a stout man with a lime-green bowler hat on his head. He held out his hand to Ryo.

"I'm Cornelius Fudge. Minister of Magic." Ryo shook his hand.

"Um, very pleased to meet you sir." Said Ryo nervously.

"And I'm Arthur Weasley." Said the other man. "I'm accompanying the Minister here in your search." He too shook Ryo's hands.

"I remember you!" Said Ryo. "Wizardmon and I bumped into you outside the Pub in the village!"

"Ah, I knew you looked familiar then." He smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet the father of some of the children who have helped me through this world." Ryo added. Mr. Weasley turned to his son.

"So its true what Dumbledor said about you and you siblings Ron?" He said.

"You have been helping Ryo all along?"

"Yes." Said Ron, hanging his head

. "We all have." Said Hermione. Harry Turned to Dumbledor and McGonagall.

"Why did you tell the ministry?" He asked. "Are you going to let them take Ryo away?"

"Heavens No!" Said Professor McGonagall, the witch with Black hair Ryo saw in his interrogation.

" We just happened to see you children sneak out of the castle at Sunset." She said.

"And so we waited for the Minister and Mr. Weasley to return, so we could come here and personally thank Ryo Akiyama for all he has done for us!" Finished Dumbledor with a smile.

Ryo blushed.

"We greatly appreciate what you did for the village and school Mr. Akiyama." Said The Minister.

"Ah, don't just thank me, the Digimon helped me too. Without them, I wouldn't have succeeded." Ryo said, pointing to his team. Who were all smiling.

"What amazes me most." Said Mr. Weasley. "Is how a Muggle boy like yourself was able to enter Hogwarts and exterminate the pests, so to speak."

"Ah, but Mr., I am not an ordinary Boy, I am a Digimon Tamer." Said Ryo.

"And he's not even an ordinary Digimon Tamer." Said Monodramon. "He is the famous dimension crosser who defeated the lord of Darkness, Milleniummon and his other evil forms multiple times!"

"Ah," Said the Minister. "I see that your not that different from our little Harry Potter here." He said, patting Harry on the back.

"I'm just doing my duty as a Tamer to keep all Digimon from Harming the innocent, even if it means traveling through numerous dimensions." Ryo smiled.

"How many more Digimon do you have to destroy in this dimension?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Just one more, according to Wizardmon." Said Ryo, taking out his Digivice.

"Then I can finally return to the Digital Realm."

Suddenly, there was a sound that made all of them freeze solid. It sounded like a howling of an enormous wolf, and it sounded close.

"What was that?" Asked Hermione.

"The last Digimon." Said Ryo, as his Digivice began to glow.

**Chapter 20 **

"Who is it?" Asked Pegasusmon. Ryo shook his head.

"The signals too weak to get an identity, I need to get closer." Ryo looked around him. Then he had an idea. Ryo ran to the stairs and up to the highest seats in the stadium. His team and the others followed eagerly behind him.

Cold wind whipped Ryo's face as he looked out into the Hogwarts grounds. He had his Digivice in front of him, scanning the scene while everyone watched nervously from behind. At last he got something.

"Oh my, Wizardmon was right! It is a mega! BlackMetalGarurumon! Darn he is strong! HP power is enormous!"

"We can take him out Ryo! Just tell us what to do!" Said Gatomon. Ryo turned to his team.

"No! There's no way I'm going to let two champion and one Armor Digimon go and take on a Mega!"

"But Ryo..." Gatomon began.

Just then, a figure appeared in the grounds. They could just make out the outline of an enormous Dark wolf in the moonlight.

"This is between Megas!" Said Ryo, clutching his Digivice in his fist. He dug out his cards. But just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryo," Said Harry. "Are you sure you can take him out? Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked eagerly.

Ryo turned to Harry and the others. They looked at him with deep concern.

"Harry," He said softly. "You know that you cant really help. Don't let the battle with Unimon go through your head. We one that by luck!"

"Yeah!" Said Hermione. "The reason that you won that battle was because Harry WANTED to help you, and he did."

" Yeah But," Said Ryo. "Harry, He's a Mega! I don't think your little rope spell can stop a Mega. I'm sorry, but you cant do anything!"

"Well maybe we cant do anything to help you!" Said Ron. "But WE can just stay by your side always, to make sure that you know we're here for you!" He said. Everybody nodded.

"We'll be here always Ryo! For you!" Said Harry, placing his hand back on his shoulder.

Ryo dropped his cards, which scattered like leaves on the stands.

'They care for me?' He thought. 'They, people who aren't even tamers actually care about my well being? My safety? My feelings?' He thought bewildered. A word crept into his mind. A word that he used to refer to his Digimon teams, but now it referred to Harry and the others. _Family._

Suddenly, Ryo closed his eyes. He saw himself in the mountains, all bundled up for the cold weather. He was younger, and he saw two people with him. A man and a woman were holding his shoulders. They were watching a fireworks performance with other people, cheering and awing. Ryo saw himself speak.

"Happy New year Mom, Happy New year dad!" He said.

"Happy new year son!" They said to him. The younger Ryo turned to the Man.

"Oh dad, I'm so happy you made it home just in time to see this!" He said Happily.

"Ryo, you know I'll never miss out on this!" The man said. He ruffled Young Ryo's hair. "Remember, I'll be here always Ryo. For you!"

Ryo opened his eyes. Harry had let go of him. Ryo was thinking about what he just saw.

'My Parents!' He thought bewildered. 'After all these years, I finally remember my parents!'

He looked at Harry and the others. They are like a family to me. He thought. Tears started to fill his eyes.

"Ryo? Are you Ok?" Asked Harry. Ryo wiped his eyes. and looked at them one last time.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this!" He said. Before anyone could stop him, Ryo and Monodramon climbed over the railing and threw themselves into the night air.

"RYOOOOO!" Screamed Harry, as he reached to grab Ryo, but grabbed only Air.

Ryo held his Digivice over his head as he fell, Monodramon at his side.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" He yelled. Suddenly, Ryo and Monodramon were both surrounded by blinding white light. When it cleared, there was not two beings that landed gracefully on the ground, but one tall Man. With blue and silver Armor and a mask covering most of his face. He had on a billowing red scarf that flew majestically behind him as he ran towards BlackMetalGarurumon.

"What happened?" Asked Professor McGonagall, who was greatly shocked like the rest of the adults.

"Ryo has combined with Monodramon to create an all powerful Mega Digimon! Justimon!" Said Harry awestruck. "Ryo tolled us about it."

Inside of Justimon, Ryo and Monodramon were there. Though they have merged into one Digimon, their minds were still separate, but worked as one.

"What if he doesn't want to make peace?" Asked Ryo

"Heh, compared to Zeed Milleniummon, this guy should be easy to beat." Said Monodramon's voice.

"I don't think so." Said Ryo worriedly.

"The only reason we won was because Zeed Milleniummon gave his data freely to us. Remember? He said that, if I could not be his in life, he'd rather be a part of you so he would be with me forever."

Ryo had not forgotten that day. He could almost hear Zeed Milleniummon and Monodramon arguing over him.

_You and I are shadow and light, we cannot exits without the other. Come to me Ryo, my beloved , for you have been meant to be my partner, but fate would not have it . If I die, I will take you with me! _

_But Ryo is no longer to be yours! Your heart and soul have been consumed by evil! If you were to be together, Ryo would be just as evil as you! Fate did not bring you two together for a good reason! Ryo has chosen me for his true partner! He will never be yours!_

_*Ryo and Monodramon Bio-Merged for the first time to Justimon*_

_I see, Ryo has indeed found a more suitable partner he has now become one with you. He will never be truly mine. But I would rather have him in death than to be tormented by his living presence! Fight me if you can! I would like to battle my nemesis in person! _

_*They fight, Zeed Milleniummon* _

_Ryo is never to be yours! Just admit it! End this suffering of many now! You are fighting for an impossible reason!_

_If I am never to be Ryo's own, then I cast away my Data! He now has balanced himself with you! If I am not to be alive, then let my data be part of the partner I am never to have as my own! _

_*Zeed Milleniummon gives his Data to Justimon, who absorbs it.*_

"Lets not have our guard down Monodramon, this one just might be a challenge."

As they neared BlackMetalGarurumon, he sensed he was not alone. He turned around to find Justimon running toward him.

"Ah, look who happens to run by." He said with an Evil Grin.

Justimon stopped in front of him, while back at the stands, Harry and the others watched nervously.

"BlackMetalGarurumon, I am Justimon, Mega of Monodramon and the Tamer Ryo Akiyama, I have come to humbly ask you to return with me to the Digital Realm." He asked cautiously.

"I know who you are!" Yelled BlackMetalGarurumon.

"You, Ryo Akiyama, and Monodramon hybrid were the ones who destroyed the lord Darkness! Don't think I don't know who you are!" He said growling.

"I'm just humbly requesting that you obey my orders so we may return peacefully with no trouble!" Justimon said.

"Hah! Why should I obey a filthy little Tamer who dared to defeat the master of virus darkness!" he said.

"If master was able to live on, he would have made a new universe for us viruses, with darkness and chaos! And you came and spoiled it all for us!"

"That's not true!" Yelled Ryo inside Justimon.

"Milleniummon was obsessed with me since he Jogressed from Kimeramon and Machinedramon! He forced me to battle him for the sake of my friends, he forced me back in time to find him, He forced me to destroy him, Even if he did offer his Data freely to us! If I was not to defeat him, The whole Digital Realm would have been destroyed and neither you or I would be here today!"

"Liar!" Screamed BlackMetalGarurumon.

"He was to delete only the unworthy to live in the world he was to make for us! You were one of the unfit, because you were to be his Human partner, but the forces of good found you first and made you our enemy! You deserve to die for what you have done to Milleniummon!"

Justimon threw up his fists. "I see there will be no peaceful negotiation between us! Lets end this like wild Digimon!"

"As you wish!" Growled BlackMetalGarurumon.

**Chapter 21 **

"Aaaaah!" Yelled Justimon as he tried to land a punch to BlackMetalGarurumon.

But the other Mega was too quick. He jumped out of Justimons reach and landed behind him. Justimon realized this just before he sent his attack at him.

"Black Wolf bite!" Said the wolf Digimon. It missed Justimon by inches.

"We have to start getting serious!" Said Monodramon

"I know buddy!" Said Ryo. Justimon jumped up into the air.

"Justice Kick!" He said, trying to land a kick onto BlackMetalGarurumon.

But just like before, he dodged it quickly.

"Ah! This guy is good!" Said Ryo.

"Looks like their starting to fight!" Said Mr. Weasley from the stands.

"Oh! I wish Ryo would let us fight with him!" Said Gatomon disappointed.

"Gatomon, you must obey his orders, and besides, Ryo is right, we might get deleted if we are to pick on a mega like him." Said Wizardmon.

"I just hope he'll be ok." Said Harry.

Justimon was truly not enjoying himself. BlackMetalGarurumon was indeed extremely powerful. His speed was great, and his acrobatics unmatched. Within a few minutes into the battle, Justimon was gasping for breath.

"This...is...getting... ridiculous!" Gasped Ryo.

"Lets keep Trying!" Said Monodramon.

Justimon then held out his right arm, the arm covered in armor, and shot numerous laser bullets from his fist right at BlackMetalGarurumon. Finally, they hit him! BlackMetalGarurumon fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Yelled Justimon.

"Not so fast!" Said BlackMetalGarurumon. He slowly got up and did something unbelievable. "Double team!" He yelled, and in an instant there were five of him!

"WHAT THE HECK!" Screamed Justimon.

"He's using a Ninjamon's attack!" Said Ryo in shock

"He must've loaded a Ninjamon's Data before he came hear!" Said Monodramon.

The pack began to inch closer to Justimon.

"This isn't good!" He said. Suddenly all five of the wolves opened their mouths

"Black wolf bite!" They yelled, sending their attacks at Justimon.

"AH!" He screamed. At the last minute, he jumped up into the air, and all the attacks missed him.

"Hah! Is that all you got?" He said as he landed.

"I have something better!" The real BlackMetalGarurumon had crept up behind him. Justimon turned just in time to see what was coming.

"Giga wolf Ice cannon!" He screamed. Like a loaded battle ship, all the compartments in BlackMetalGarurumon's armor opened, revealing hundreds of missiles, that in an instant, launched right at Justimon!

"NOO!" Screamed Harry.

Justimon was hit by the shelling, and soon was covered in black ice.

"HA!" Said BlackMetalGarurumon in triumph. His clones disappeared as he made his way towards the frozen Justimon. Just then, a red glow came from the ice. Justimon had used his arm blade and cut through the ice!

"What?" Shrieked BlackMetalGarurumon as Justimon emerged.

He jumped up into the air and landed a few hundred feet away from BlackMetalGarurumon.

"Hah! He's okay!" Said Ron happily, but he spoke too soon. Justimon, who was now dead with exhaustion, collapsed to the ground.

"No! What's happened?" "He's hurt badly!" screamed Harry.

"We have to help him!" He said, taking out his wand.

"NO Harry!" Wizardmon had grabbed his arm.

"If he could do that to a Mega like Justimon, imagine what he will do to you!"

"But we cant just leave him there! He'll be killed!" Said Harry desperately.

"Harry, we cant, If we go, We'll die! All we can do is pray that Justimon's all right!" Said Pegasusmon.

"No, He's not all right! He's Hurt!" Said Harry, trying to get himself out of Wizardmon's grasp.

"Harry, we cant do anything! There's nothing we can do!" Said the faces around him over and over.

"NO! NO! There must be ... a way!"

Harry fell to his knees and broke down crying.

"Ryo! No! I , have, to, do, something!" He thought.

"Oh Ryo!" He whispered, clenching his fists.

Harry then realized that he was holding something in his other hand. He opened his eyes to find that he had closed his hand over one of the cards that Ryo had dropped. He brought it to his face.

"Oh! If Only I was a Tamer! I would be out there helping Ryo! Why Must I just sit and watch my new friend getting killed while I'm all safe? Why was I never chosen to be a Tamer?" He said, tears dripping on the card.

"Harry, Stop this! You are not a Tamer and was never meant to be! You are Harry Potter and no other!" Said Dumbledor, helping Harry to his feet. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head furiously.

"I, Must, I Have, To help him!" He mumbled.

"Harry! Its impossible! You don't have a Digivice, You don't have a partner Digimon or a team, you don't even know how to work these cards! All you can do, is magic spells like the rest of us, which cant do anything against a Digimon! There's nothing you can do!" Hermione said furiously.

Harry opened his eyes.

"I don't care if I have nothing but a useless wand and a bunch of plastic coated paper." He said through clenched teeth.

"I have my faith, by belief in myself, and in Ryo that we can fight together, no matter what our differences!" Harry clutched Ryo's card and his wand to his heart, as if to embrace them, and yelled out into the night.

"RYO! _I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO FIGHT WITH YOU ALWAYS! I WISH, I WANT TO HELP YOU! _RYOOOO!"

BlackMetalGarurumon stopped in his tracks when he heard the yell. All eyes were on Harry.

Suddenly, a blue glow came from his chest.

"What?" Harry said as he withdrew his hands.

The card, which he was clutching in his left hand was glowing blue. Soon it changed into a pure blue card, with a golden D and the head of a Digital monster in the middle.

"Awe! What happened to it?" He said. "It, it changed into a blue card!" Harry said shocked.

All of a sudden, the blue card began to glow again, and Harry's wand began to glow gold.

"What's happening?" Said Minister Fudge in shock. The card suddenly dissolved in Harry's hand and became strings of Digital code, while his wand spat out a string of gold sparks. Harry stood still in horror as the strings of code and sparks began to spin around him, covering him in bright light.

"Harry!" Yelled Ron, he tried to reach for Harry while covering his eyes from the blaze of light.

The light then exploded, forcing everyone to throw their arms to their faces to shield themselves from the blinding light. When it cleared a second later, Harry was no were to be seen.

"_Harry!" _screamed Ron. The group on the stands called frantically for Harry, but he never appeared.

**Chapter 22**

Harry gasped and opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was! He seemed to be floating inside a deep blue orb, with strings of Digital code revolving outside it. He couldn't feel the weight of his clothes, and his skin seemed to be glowing white. In front of him looked like a circle opening that reminded him of an Iris in the Human eye. He looked outside of the orb, but saw nothing but blackness.

"Wh...Where am I?" He said.

A familiar voice rang out from all directions. It sounded weak.

"Harry? Is that You?"

"Monodramon?" Said Harry bewildered.

"Where are you? Where am I?"

"Harry, Your inside Justimon!"

"I'm WHERE?"

"Inside Justimon, A Bio-Merged Digimon had two minds, one of the Digimon and one of the Tamer. They work together to fight with one body, but they think differently. The Tamer has most of the control though."

"Speaking of Tamer, Where's Ryo? He merged with you right? So his mind should be in here too!"

"I know he's in there Harry, but I cant seem to reach him, see if you can find him!" Said Monodramon's voice.

Harry looked frantically through the orb he was floating in into the blackness surrounding him. He couldn't turn around, but he could see sideways and move his arms and legs freely. Suddenly he spotted it. There was another orb nearby, but it was so dim that Harry could hardly see it. He looked closely at it, and he could barely make out Ryo's limp body floating inside the dark orb.

"I see Him!" He said excitedly.

"Ryo! Ryo!" Harry called. But Ryo just floated there, not looking the slightest alive.

"Oh no! Ryo!" Harry called frantically.

"Don't be dead! Please!" He pleaded. Harry put his hands together and pressed them to his head, closing his eyes as if to say a prayer.

"Ryo," He thought. " If you can hear me, please! I'm here with you now, We can now fight together my Friend. Even with me in here, we cant move Justimon! We need you Ryo! We need your strength with us! Please Wake up Ryo!"

Suddenly, one of the strings of code that was floating around Harry's orb detached itself and floated to Ryo's orb. There it multiplied, and began to revolve around Ryo's orb. Instantly, the orb began to glow deep blue, and Ryo's skin began to glow white like Harry's. Ryo slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Ryo! Your OK!" Said Harry Happily. Ryo was shocked.

"_Harry!" _He yelled in surprise.

"How, what are you doing here?"

"I don't even know Ryo, But I'm here, to help you! Please let me fight with you Ryo, I know together we'll make Justimon three times as strong as before!"

"Yes Ryo, We need all the help we can get, BlackMetalGarurumon is one tough cookie, and he's coming right towards us! Make up your own mind Ryo!" Said Monodramon's voice frantically. Ryo looked at Harry, one of his new friends who has risked a whole lot to help him, to be with him. He smiled.

"Oh course you can help us buddy, you have done so much to help us already, you can help us to the end!" Harry smiled back.

The two looked out of their orb's openings.

"I don't really know how to be a Digimon Ryo, we don't have Taming classes at Hogwarts" Harry Said.

"Just think what I think Harry, Its easy!" Replied Ryo.

All of a sudden, the strings of code surrounding both Ryo and Harry's orbs broke apart. The orbs began to get closer. When they were a few feet apart, they stopped, and the codes then began to revolve around both orbs as though there were one big orb.

"Yes!" Said Ryo

"We are now all officially one Digimon!" Said Harry.

BlackMetalGarurumon slowly and cautiously inched his way towards Justimon. He wasn't deleted, but was he unconscious or trying to play a dirty trick on him? He got so close to Justimon that he could see his own reflection on Justimon's Mask in the moonlight. Justimon didn't move. BlackMetalGarurumon smiled evilly.

"He's out cold!" He said, but just as he was going to delete him...

"Guess again!"  
Justimon had regained consciousness, and with one gigantic kick, had knocked BlackMetalGarurumon away for a considerable distance.

"Your awake?" He said In shock.

"I sure am!" Said Justimon.

"This time, better than ever, now that I have _three _minds!" He said triumphantly.

"Three Minds?" Said Gatomon in shock.

"Three minds eh, then who's this third mind that was added to your Life Program?" Asked BlackMetalGarurumon in an evil way.

"Someone who has been here for us since we came to this world, someone who had risk a whole lot to make sure we were ok and were safe, This dear friend of ours is with me now, and with his magical strength, I have become stronger!" Said Justimon.

"Harry!" Shrieked Hermione.

"Heh, well, lets see if three minds really are better than two!" laughed BlackMetalGarurumon.

"Black Wolf bite!" He said. But his attack went wide.

"What the?" He said Bewildered, "Looking for me?" Justimon said, he had jumped out of the way of the attack and had jumped on top of BlackMetalGarurumon in lighting speed that he didn't do before. He then inflicted numerous punches and kicks at BlackMetalGarurumon with such speed that he didn't even know which direction the blows came from. "He has become stronger!" Thought BlackMetalGarurumon.

"Try this! Double Team!" He said, and his five clones appeared again.

Inside of Justimon, Harry gasped.

"Now what? How do we know which one is the real one?" He asked Ryo.

"First we distract them, then we take em all out!" Said Ryo.

Justimon then called on the Data of Ladydevimon that Strikedramon had loaded a few days before. He grasped the power from the Data and used the attacks of Ladydevimon.

"Evil wing!" He said, sending a horde of fiery bats at the pack of black wolves. The pack them began to claw at the bats, trying to get rid of them all.

"Now the laser punch!" Said Monodramon's voice. Justimon then made a fist with his right hand and shot the multiple laser bullets at the bats and pack of black wolves. The attack hit most of the clones, deleting them along with the bats, finally, the original was left.

"Giga wolf Ice cannon!" He screamed, sending the ice missiles at Justimon again, but this time, Justimon was able to doge every single one of them.

"NO!" yelled BlackMetalGarurumon. Justimon leapt towards him.

"Trinity arm!" He yelled, sending an all powerful punch right in BlackMetalGarurumon's face!

"Yeah! Go Justimon!" Yelled Ron from the Stands.

"You can do it Justimon!" Yelled Gatomon.

"Lets finish him!" Said Ryo.

"Yeah! He's nothing but pure evil, and deserves to be destroyed!" replied Harry.

Together, Ryo and Harry delivered another series of punches and kicks, moving together like they were being controlled by one mind. Outside, Justimon's punches were doing much damage indeed.

Suddenly, BlackMetalGarurumon jumped and pinned Justimon to the ground.

"AH!" Yelled Harry, Ryo and Monodramon

" Watch Out!" Yelled Hermione and Wizardmon.

"Fool! No matter how strong you get! You cant defeat the dark power!" He Said.

He opened his mouth.

"Black wo.." He began, but Justimon grabbed him by the snout and threw him off of him.

"You ok you two?" Asked Monodramon's voice.

"We're fine buddy! But we need to keep fighting!"

"You said it Ryo!" Said Harry.

"Your almost there! C'mon Ryo!" Said Pegasusmon.

"They'll win! I know it!" Said Dumbledor.

They continued to fight, sending punches, kicks and Laser bullets while trying to doge BlackMetalgarurumon's attacks. Soon, BlackMetalGarurumon fell at last.

"Now, to finish this once and for all!" Said Justimon. He held out his right arm, and it transformed into the bright red blade that had thawed him out of the ice earlier. He held it over his head, over BlackMetalGarurumon.

"JUSTICE BLADE!" Justimon said, with the power of three voices. He brought the blade down at his foe, who gave one final blood curdling scream, and then was nothing but Digital information. Wasting no time, the victor absorbed the opponents data.

"YES! HE WON HE WON! JUSTIMON WON!" Screamed the group on the stands in victory, but they weren't the only ones to cheer for Justimon, no doubt the racket had again woken up the castle, and the other students and Teachers were cheering for Justimon. Fred, George and Ginny hugged each other when they saw that Justimon had won.

"We won!" Said Harry

"Yes, we Did!" Said Monodramon and Ryo.

"YES!" Said Harry, Ryo and Monodramon.

Justimon threw his fist toward the sky as he celebrated his victory!

Suddenly, Justimon was then Surrounded by blinding white light. He began to get smaller. Soon, the light disappeared, and in Justimon's place, lying face-down on the grass were three limp figures.

"Oh No!" Said Wizardmon.

"Ryo! Monodramon! Harry!" Screamed Hermione and Ron. "What's happened to them? Are they..."

"Get on my back, we'll go check on them!" Said Pegasusmon.

Hermione and Ron climbed on the Armor Digimon and flew off towards the fallen group. Ron Jumped off even before Pegasusmon landed and Ran towards the three.

"Oh god no! Please!" He said, grabbing Harry's shoulders and turning him over. Hermione rushed towards him as Dumbledor, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley and the Minister exited the Quidditch stadium. People were also running from the castle.

"Harry! Ryo! Monodramon! Wake up! Please wake up!" Pleased Ron and Hermione desperately. Harry opened his eyes and rubbed his head, while Monodramon sat up.

"Harry! Your OK!" Said Hermione, tears in her eyes.

"Sure I am! I'm fine! He said smiling. "But what about Ryo?" He looked to his side.

Ryo still hadn't woken up.

"Ryo! Ryo! Monodramon said frantically as he turned him over.

"Oh no! Ryo wake up! Please wake!" Said Harry, sitting up and shaking his shoulders.

The sun was beginning to rise. The Darkness of night was being replaced by the blue of dawn. People from the castle began to crowd around. Dumbledor, McGonagall and the Minister had pushed themselves to the center were Ryo lay.

"Please Ryo! Get up! We won! You, We beat the last Digimon! You can go back! Ryo Wake up please!" Harry pleaded. He shook Ryo one last time hard.

"Ow," Ryo said Suddenly,

"Don't need to shake me that hard Harry, I'm not dead!" He said smiling weakly.

Ryo sat up.

"Of course your not dead! Your a Digital survivor!" Harry Said, whipping tears as he helped Ryo to his feet.

Seeing that Ryo was all better, the crowd cheered. Sunlight began to cover them, and Ryo knew that everything was to be ok here from now on.

**Chapter 23**

The Sun peered over the Hogwarts castle, covering everyone and everything in a blanket of bright warm light. Ryo soaked up the warm rays and listened to the loud, but beautiful racket the birds were making all around him. It felt like the whole world was being re-born. It was a wonderful feeling.

It took a while for him to notice that he wasn't alone. He looked around to see the hushed crowd of students and teachers from the castle. Almost all of them were wearing their PJ's under their cloaks. His Team was right beside him, as silent as the crowd. At last, he spoke.

"Harry?" He said, turning to him.

"What did you do before you merged with us inside Justimon? Anything unusual?" he asked.

"Well," Said Harry, thinking hard.

"All I did was pick up one of your cards and take out my wand. Then I said something about being there for you, so you can always count on me to fight with you. Then the card turned blue and my wand glowed gold. Then I was covered in light an found myself with you and Monodramon."

Ryo smiled and turned away.

"Ah, now I understand." He said.

"Your desire and willingness to help us fight must've been so strong, that fate granted you a Blue card and configured your flesh into Digital matter temporarily so you could merge with us." He laughed softly.

"And, the fact that a wizard is twice as strong as a normal person was a big advantage to you all was it not?" Asked Hermione.

"It sure was." Said Harry.

Ryo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Wizardmon handing a black bundle to him. It was Harry's school robe, ominoculars and Ryo's cards, all stacked and wrapped with string. He smiled, whispered

"Thank you" and bowed slightly. He pocketed his cards and handed the rest to Harry.

"I thank you again for letting me have temporary possession of your items Harry." He said, bowing slightly, he handed the things back to Harry, who bowed too and took back his robe and ominoculars.

"Your so very welcome." He said.

"And We'll be clearing out the cave later on." He added with a whisper.

Silence returned briefly.

"Well, Ryo, we defeated all the Digimon here. There's nothing left for us to do. Do you know what you have to do now?" Asked Monodramon. Ryo sighed happily.

"Yes, Monodramon. I know what we have to do." He said, taking out his Digivice. He then looked up to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny staring at him anxiously.

"We have to go back to the Digital realm." He said. The crowd instantly broke out in whispers, asking each other what this meant. Only those who had been close to Ryo during the past few days understood him, and were quiet.

"But Ryo," Said Harry, and the crowd hushed again. "How are you going to return?"

Ryo smiled

"Why, All I need to do is open a portal back to ENIAC's headquarters. Then he'll send me back." He said.

With that, Ryo turned from the crowd. He held up his Digivice and drew a circle in the air three times. Suddenly the spot where he drew the circles began to glow blue, and a portal opened in the middle of the grounds. The crowd drew back in shock as they saw the door that opened from thin air. Beyond the door was noting but bright white light, or the crowd thought. A voice spoke out through the portal.

"Ah, Akiyama Ryo .I see you have done well during your visit outside the Digital realm." Said the voice. "All foreign Data has been deleted or has agreed to return according to my sources."

"Yes ENIAC." Said Ryo, who bowed.

"We have done what ordered and now wish to return to the Digital realm"

"You may," Said ENIAC. "But there is something that I must address to you before you return."

"What is it?" Asked Ryo shocked.

"Well," Began ENIAC in a sad sort of voice.

"Since this Dimension is way outside of the Digital realm, a lot of energy has been used up in the gate openings. And since it is not part of the Digital realm, I have no control over its passage of time."

"What does it all mean?" Asked Ryo frantically.

"It means, that you must stay in the Main dimension to help protect me in while I get my energy back,"

"I've done that before, countless times, what's the deal?"

"The deal is, since I have no control over the passage of time in this dimension, that when you return, the dimension will repeat its flow of time all over again, to before the rift portal opened, and will flow from there on as if none of this has happened."

Ryo was shocked.

"So, so they all wont remember what just happened? None of this has happen to them?"

"I am afraid so Ryo. Its time to say goodbye permanently."

Ryo turned slowly to the crowd. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were looking at him, totally shocked at what they heard.

"So, so time will repeat itself? As if none of this ever happened?" Said Ginny in shock. Ryo hung his head.

"Yes." He whispered.

"But, But I want to remember what happened! I don't want to forget!" Said Fred.

"Is there anything you can do about it?" Asked George desperately.

"I'm so sorry, but I cannot do anything to prevent it." said ENIAC.

Ryo turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had put the bundle down and was looking as sad as the other two.

"It's very sad." He said

"All of these wonderful memories we have obtained, will be overwritten so we wont remember a thing anymore?" Asked Hermione. Tears in her eyes.

Ryo sadly nodded, his own eyes filling with Tears.

"But look on the bright side Ryo." Said Ron as cheery as he could.

"You will remember us, and you will remember the adventures." he said.

"Yeah, I guess I shall." he said sadly.

Ryo turned to Harry.

"Ryo," He said.

"Promise you wont forget no matter what you do!" He said firmly.

"How could!" This was one of the best adventures I've ever had!" Ryo said excitedly. He stuck out his hand to Harry.

"Friends forever?" He Said. Harry took his hand and shook it.

"Friends forever!" He smiled. And as if they read each others mind, the two came together, and embraced like parting brothers.

Seeing the moment, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny also came together with Harry and Ryo into one big tender group hug. Tears and sobs spilled from Ryo as he hugged all of his new friends. The others were sobbing too, and some people in the crowd blew their noses at the tender sight of them.

All too soon, the group dispersed, and Ryo made his way towards the Portal. He motioned his team to enter the portal before him, which they did. They entered one by one, and disappeared into the white light.

When Ryo had one foot into the portal, he turned his wet face back to the crowd for the last time.

"Goodbye Hogwarts students!" He waved

"I'll never forget and always remember you all!"

"Goodbye Ryo! Goodbye!" Waved everyone in the crowd, but not as hard as Harry and Ron.

Ryo then slipped through the portal, and it closed silently.

Soon the crowd was looking at nothing but empty air.

Suddenly, white light exploded in every direction. It looked like the whole sun and sky were falling! Everything was disappearing in brilliant white light. Harry tried to yell, but he couldn't hear his voice. Soon, nothing was left but bright light, and Harry knew no more.

Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley went down to the Great hall for breakfast on Friday. Nerves were high because the next day was the Quidditch battle against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that everyone was anticipating. They sat down by their friend Hermione, who was busy skimming through a book for some extra studying. Their friends, Seamus and Dean were across from them.

"So guys, who you going to be rooting for in this match?" Asked Dean.

"Ravenclaw hand down!" Said Harry, turning red slightly.

Everyone looked at him . They knew that his crush, Cho Chang was on the RavenClaw team, and the answer was a bit obvious.

"Well, I'm rooting for HufflePuff," Said Fred Weasley, who just sat himself down with his brother George. "They got a new seeker, Marya Turley and I heard that she's as fast as a wasp."

"Try letting her race against Harry," Said Ron "That wont be a competition with Harry's Firebolt."

Ginny; Fred, George and Ron's younger sister showed up and sat down next to George.

"Hey Ginny, who are you... Um, what's wrong?" Ron began, but stopped suddenly when he saw her face.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Oh its nothing," She said Smiling. "I just needed to stay up late for a project I was doing for Professor Flitwick."

"Ok." Said Ron.

"Hey Ginny, who are you going to cheer for in tomorrows match?" Asked Neville.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and smiled. "Ravenclaw." She said, and everyone burst out in laughter and debates.

As for Ryo, He's still out there. The Digital survivor continues to survive in the Unforgiving worlds. At least the trip to Hogwarts wasn't a total waste. If he had never gone, he wouldn't have never remembered his Parents. Like he had promised, He has and never will forget Harry Potter and all his friends at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**THE END**


End file.
